One Piece en folie!
by Kisanatsu
Summary: Lorsqu'une folle s'incruste dans l'équipage des Heart Pirates, ça devient un vrai délire!
1. Chapitre 1

**En réalité c'est une de mes vieilles fics (toujours en cours mais pas sur ffnet) que je ré-écris parce que je suis pas satisfaite mais que j'aimais bien l'histoire et mes petits persos 3 Bon y a un OC bête comme ses pieds là-dedans je vous préviens ;)**

**J'avais à l'origine des chapitres très courts donc j'en prends deux pour un seul ici, mais comme j'ai tendance à aimer mes titres je mets des parties que je nomme (en gros ne pas faire attention c'est bien des chapitres entiers).**

**Bonne lecture!:3**

Chapitre 1 :

Partie 1: C'est qui eux ?

Je me présente, Marina Ajemera, j'ai 19 ans les cheveux blancs -de famille- et les yeux bleus. Je suis actuellement... en promenade sur l'archipel des Shabaondy que j'ai atteinte en embarquant clandestinement sur un navire(l'équipage m'a couru après pendant une semaine mais sinon tout baigne!). En fait j'essaie de trouver un bateau et des copains tant qu'à faire(bah oui c'est pas drôle de voyager toute seule).

Bref, je me dirige vers le groove je-sais-pas-combien pour voir si je peux pas tomber sur des gens sympathiques et leur demander s'ils veulent bien me donner leur bateau(j'ai eu dix « non » cette semaine mais quelle bande de radin, ça vaut pas trois clopinettes ce genre de bâtiment!). Du coup je me retrouve coincée ici, la belle affaire!

Tiens c'est bizarre les gens ont l'air contrariés voir affolés, bon on va voir ce que pense ce vieux monsieur moustachu. Je dois prendre mon air le plus innocent possible...

-Bonjour monsieur, vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ?

-C'est les supernovas, me répond-il exaspéré, ils font encore des leurs !

-Les supernovas ? Ça se mange ? Si c'est le cas j'en veux!

J'imagine déjà le bon gros gâteau à la crème glacée miam! Bon qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça lui? C'est pas de ma faute si je bave un peu quand je pense à manger moi!

-Les supernovas, m'explique-t-il, sont ceux dont la prime dépasse les 100 millions de berry, ils sont très dangereux et comme par hasard nous en avons onze sur l'archipel !

Et ouais, le hasard fait mal les choses... je remarqua:

-Pourquoi ils viennent tous ici ? Je veux dire, cette île n'a rien de spécial...

Mon point de vue n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

-Ils viennent faire revêtir leur bateau pour aller dans le nouveau monde, déclame-t-il avec un air renfrogné.

Revêtir leur bateau? Parce que en hivers ça attrape un rhume ces machins flottants? Je m'écrie:

-Mais y a des charpentiers cent fois mieux à Water Seven !

-Mais ils ne font pas aller les bateaux sous l'eau eux ? relève-t-il du tac au tac.

Wow c'est vrai ça? Je concède:

-Ah non c'est vrai, c'est classe ça !

pourquoi est-ce qu'il est gêné? On n'est pas du même avis?

-Euh oui...

Bref continuons la collecte d'informations, ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis ici mais c'est vrai que ça m'avait pas frôlé de demander ce genre de choses...

-Bon et les onze supernovas de l'île c'est quoi leur nom ?

-Eh bien il y a Eustass Kidd, Monkey. , Basil Hawkins, , Scratchmen Apoo, Killer, Jewelry Bonney, Capone Bege, Roronoa Zoro et Trafalgar Law.

Seul le dernier nom retiens mon attention.

-Ah bon Trafalgar a une prime qui dépasse les cent millions?

Et en plus il est ici! Ça c'est cool alors!

-Vous le connaissez ? me demande l'autre peu rassuré.

-On peut dire ça comme ça... Bref merci pour les renseignements, j'y vais !

Je commence à partir mais il me retiens par l'épaule, je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-Euh... Mais par ici y a un combat de supernovas !

-Oui et alors ?

Il commence à s'exprimer avec de grand gestes exagérés.

-Si vous passez trop près d'eux vous risquez de vous faire trancher la tête !

Pour appuyer ses dires, il passe un doigt sous sa gorge. À mon avis ils vont pas vraiment pouvoir me tuer avec un doigt enfin je vais le rassurer.

-Ah, bon je vais attendre là alors.

-Euh... si vous voulez...

Il s'enfuit en courant et sans même dire au revoir ! La politesse est délaissée de nos jours ! Bon en attendant que ces supernovas à la crème glacée aient fini de se battre je vais faire un tour dans un café ou un bar.

Partie 2: Comment j'ai kidnappé Penguin.

Ça fait deux heures que je poireautes, je pense qu'ils en ont fini les supercaplas! Quoique j'ai déjà entendu parler d'un combat de plus de cinquante ans! entre des géants je crois... Bon et je fais quoi maintenant ? Je sais, je vais encore devoir demander un truc à un passant. Adressons-nous à ce petit monsieur maigrichon au crâne dégarni...

-Dites monsieur vous pourriez me donner un renseignement ?

Il s'arrête et me jette un coup d'œil par dessus ses lunettes rondes. C'est un agent secret?

-Lequel ?

ouais il me pose des questions! C'est un agent secret! Reprenons-nous...

-Vous savez où se trouve le navire de Trafalgar Law ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle... ce qui n'est sûrement pas mon cas!

-Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas y aller ?!

Je lui réponds comme si c'était l'évidence même:

-Ben si.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, ce qui n'est pas le cas, enfin je crois.

-De toute manière qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je suis pas devin !

Et il se barre, ça doit être coutume des habitants de l'archipel de planter les gens comme ça sans dire au revoir ni rien. Bon comment je vais faire moi alors ? Je sais je vais demander à un supernova comme ça ce sera fait ! Quoiqu'ils n'ont pas l'air très sympa alors je vais devoir trouver un membre de l'équipage de Trafalgar mais je n'en connais pas et les autres supernovas non plus d'ailleurs... Pff c'est la galère tout ça !

Enfin bon peut-être que si je demande à un passant à quoi ressemblent les membres de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law et si il sait où il y en a j'aurais plus de chance... Tiens prenons une madame cette fois! Elle sont sûrement bien plus polie et bien plus renseignée!

-Pardon madame, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Euh, oui si vous voulez mais je suis pressée.

je lui poses donc la question prime ordinale! Non prive originale euh... bref importante quoi!

-Savez-vous à quoi ressemblent les membres d'équipage de Trafalgar Law ?

Elle pince les lèvres en réfléchissant.

-Hum... à ce que je sais ils portent tous la même combinaison blanche.

Ah! Enfin une information utile! C'est sûr que tout le monde ne se balade pas en combinaison sur l'archipel! et encore moins moi! je saute presque au cou de mon interlocutrice.

-Super merci ! Et vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où se trouverait l'un d'eux ?

-Euh... non.

-Ah vous êtes pas très utile.

il fronce brutalement les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Ah j'ai parlé tout haut ? Désolée !

Elle s'en va fâchée, et encore une fois sans dire au revoir. Bon au moins je sais à quoi ils ressemblent les membres d'équipage. Voyons, où j'irais si j'étais pirate ? Sûrement dans un bar ou un truc comme ça. Bref, en route alors !

-Cinq bars plus tard, dans un sixième bar-

Bon sang mais y a personne qui porte une combinaison blanche ou quoi ?! Après il me suffira de...

...

Ah mais y en a un ! Un type en combinaison blanche et qui porte une casquette avec « Penguin » dessus. Bon, je vais peut-être pas lui sauter dessus, comme ça, devant tout le monde. Je vais le suivre et attendre qu'il sorte...

Bon enfin faudrait quand même qu'il se dépêche! Sinon aucun de ses copains en vue, tout va bien... Ah! Enfin il sort!

Je l'attrape par le col de sa combinaison, plante mon regard dans le sien et demande.

-Bon il est où le bateau à Trafalgar ?

L'air complètement désorienté, il balbutie:

-Hein ? Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Euh... qu'est-ce que tu veux au capitaine ?

Yeah j'ai tiré la bonne personne ! enfin sa question est complètement débile!

-Bah le voir quoi d'autres sinon ?

Il croise les bras l'air résigné.

-Je ne dirais rien !

je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Mais bien sûr, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Déconcentré par ma question, il répond:

-Penguin...

Tiens c'est vrai que c'est marqué sur sa casquette.

-Bah tu vois tu as dit quelque chose !

Pris au dépourvu, il riposte maladroitement:

-Mais euh... c'est de la triche !

Je secoue la tête et m'exclame:

-Non c'est du jeu, bon il est où ce foutu bateau ?!

Histoire d'être un peu plus convaincante, je lui fait mon regard de démon tout droit sorti des limbes. Complètement pétrifié, il hurle:

-Au secours !

Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser!

**Pauvre Penguin... d'autant plus que cette fille est une véritable furie! Enfin ça vous le verrez surtout dans les prochains chapitres... Une review? :3**

**Au fait -pour ceux que ça intéresserait- je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Youhou me revoilou!Merci pour toutes vos reviews!  
**

**Kyona-sama: Dans le mille! Eh oui c'est ma Marina :)**

**Mufy: Oui c'est ma fic de skyrock que je réécris:D La furie légendaire est de retour^^**

**Simili D Axel: Oui toute les semaines, j'en ai plusieurs d'avance et comme je la réécris le scénario est déjà en place :) Et oui à part un estomac je crois que Marina n'a pas grand chose... du tout...**

**Lea Ou Ael: Elle s'appelle Marina (c'est marqué au début du chapitre mais bon comme elle parle à la première personne j'ai pas pu le rappeler).**

**J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu car voici le suivant!**

Chapitre 2 :

Partie 1 : Comment j'ai rencontré Law...

Non mais c'est qu'il est muet comme une plombe celui-là! Ah moins que ce ne soit comme une trombe? Bon je me souviens plus! Bref y en a marre!

"Blam"

Y a intérêt à ce que ce coup de poing lui fasse de l'effet parce que malheureusement pour lui j'en ai plein d'autre en réserve! Made in Marina! Je lui hurle dessus:

-Bon allez parle ! J'ai pas toute la journée !

Cinq magnifiques bosses plus tard, il se décide enfin à parler.

-Bon d'accord ça va ça va je vais te le dire.

_De toute manière le capitaine s'occupera de son cas alors j'ai rien à perdre.(pensées de Penguin)_

Je lui adresse un sourire d'ange.

-Tu vois quand tu veux, bon c'est par où ?

Une larme au coin de l'oeil, il renifle avant de m'indiquer le chemin.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Penguin tenu en laisse, nous arrivons en vue d'un navire jaune avec le symbole des Heart Pirates dessus!

-C'est ici, me précise Penguin.

Complètement subjuguée, je m'écrie:

-Ouah il a la classe son bateau !

-Euh... bah oui, confirme mon otage comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

je m'impatiente:

-Bref il est où Trafalgar ?

-Mais j'en sais rien ! s'écrie-t-il exaspéré.

Je lève les yeux au ciel... tiens d'ailleurs le soleil est très bas.

-Tu ne sais jamais rien alors tais-toi et suis moi.

Je m'approche du bateau, plus je le vois et plus il est beau. Rien à voir avec ceux de ces autres mauviettes de marins! je lance:

-He ho y a quelqu'un ?!

J'entend Penguin marmonner:

-Ben si elle voulait être discrète c'est raté...

Je lui adresse un regard d'assassin.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Paniqué, il se récrie:

-Non absolument rien !

Une autre voix nous parvient depuis le pont du navire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Penguin ?

Je me retourne, sur le bateau se tient un type en combinaison blanche et qui lui aussi porte une casquette, mais apparemment y a pas son nom dessus. Il se penche par dessus la rambarde tandis que son camarade kidnappé hurle:

-Sachi aide-moi c'est une folle !

Énervée, je le frappe et le rend à moitié sourd:

-Je ne suis pas folle !

L'autre, de moins en moins rassuré -Sachi je crois- me demande:

-Euh... qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

D'un air tout à fait innocent, je réponds tout sourire:

-Voir Trafalgar !

Il ne trouve rien à répondre et seul un "euh..." assez pénible sort de sa bouche. une nouvelle voix, qui m'est familière, survient:

-Je suis là.

Ah bah le voilà ! en chair et en katana! Il descend de son bateau avant de se planter devant moi, c'est vrai qu'il a quand même un peu changé mais pas tant que ça... Il a toujours les mêmes cheveux noirs et ce même regard ténébreux qui file les chocottes à tout le monde! Tiens, il se laisse pousser la barbe aussi? Je lance:

-Salut !

Désorienté, Penguin demande:

-Euh... capitaine vous la connaissez ?

-Non.

Effarée, la mâchoire jusqu'au sol, je râle:

-Quoi? Tu te souviens pas de moi ?! T'as pas la mémoire si courte, si ?

Sachi, bien à l'abris sur le pont, me réprimande -comme s'il en avait le droit!-.

-N'insulte pas le capitaine !

Mauvaise, je réplique:

-Tais-toi je ne reçois pas d'ordre de ta part !

Effet immédiat. Il se tait. Law n'est pas aussi patient que son compagnon.

-Qui es-tu alors ?

Hum c'est embêtant ça, je marmonne:

-Bon je vais devoir te faire retrouver la mémoire...

Qu'est-ce que je lui dis alors ? C'est que ça fait longtemps hum... Ah je sais !

-Hum... Et si je t'appelle... « Traffy » ?

Il écarquille les yeux et recule un peu, lui d'ordinaire si calme.

-Non c'est pas vrai ? Marina ?!

Je lui fait un sourire radieux.

-En chair et en os !

Légèrement ébranlé -mais pas tant que ça- il me demande:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mince! Sujet gênant là!

-Euh... confidentiel et toi ?

Il a pas l'air de trop me croire mais bon tant pis hein.

-Je viens faire revêtir mon bateau.

Ca fait *tilt* dans mon crâne.

-Ah le truc pour aller sous l'eau c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

Les yeux tout pleins d'étoiles, je hurle et écarte les bras en fichant au passage une bonne baffe à penguin qui c'était rélevé.

-C'est cool !

Beaucoup moins enthousiaste que moi, Law marmonne:

-On va dire ça.

Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai autre chose à lui demander moi:

-Et tu vas faire quoi après, dans le nouveau monde ?

-Trouver le One Piece.

Je réfléchis à voix haute tout en me massant le menton.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a tout le monde qui court après ce trésor...

-Oui, confirme le capitaine des Heart Pirates.

Tout à fait assuré, je lance:

-Mais c'est pas grave ! T'es le plus fort donc tu crains rien !

Un peu embarrassé, il ne trouve rien à me répondre. Penguin, que j'avais complètement oublié, demande:

-Et je servais à quoi dans tout ça moi ?

Je le regard de travers puis répond:

-Ben, à savoir où se trouve le bateau... parce que sinon tu m'aurais servi à quoi ?

Le pauvre semble complètement démoralisé, mais je vais pas le plaindre quand même! Law demande:

-Bon et sinon tu voulais quoi ?

Euh... bonne question!

-Bah rien de spécial c'était juste pour dire bonjour et savoir à quoi tu ressemblait maintenant mais visiblement ça a l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour toi.

Je rajoute un petit sourire en fin de phrase, il va même très très bien, il me dépasse de deux bonnes têtes maintenant! L'air peut enclin à la conversation, il demande pourtant:

-Et toi ça va ?

-Bah ouais, puis je me souviens de ma raison première de présence sur l'île, enfin personne ne veut me donner son bateau c'est pas juste !

-Ça peut se comprendre... remarque-t-il l'air exaspéré.

Je ne vois pas en quoi moi! et je m'exprime d'ailleurs très clairement sur le sujet:

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

tout en jouant machinalement avec la cordelette rouge de son nodachi, il remarque:

-Tu as déjà vu le prix d'un bateau ?

Je répond d'un air évident:

-Bah non mais comme tout le monde en a un ça doit pas être si cher...

Il soupire d'exaspération et lâche:

-Laisse tomber.

-Laisser tomber quoi?

Ma dernière remarque semble vraiment l'avoir fatigué. Il remarque:

-Pour quelqu'un qui cherche un bateau tu es mal partie.

Enthousiaste, je surenchérit:

-Et je ne veux pas qu'un bateau mais aussi plein de copains avec !

Un commentaire désopilant de la part de Penguin me donne fortement envie de l'assassiner:

-Tu ne risques pas d'en trouver.

Avec un regard qui voulait tout dire, je susurre:

-Tu veux mourir ?

Et ce lâche se met à couiner:

-Non pitié ! Capitaine au secours !

Son capitaine ne semble pas si enclin que ça à l'aider.

-C'est toi qui l'a cherché par contre je pense que tu peux le lâcher maintenant Marina.

Tiens, c'est vrai que je le tiens encore en laisse. Elle est jolie en plus! Toute rose et offerte par une gentille vieille mémé qui a adoré mon nouveau toutou!

-Ah ouais peut-être.

Je le détache et il court se réfugier sur le bateau. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil au ciel.

-Mince alors il va faire nuit et il faut que je me trouve un hôtel !

L'air sceptique, Law me demande:

-T'as des sous au moins ?

- Ouais bien sûr !

-Combien ?

Je me remémore vite fait la somme, que j'ai 'emprunté' auparavant et remarque:

-30 millions de Berry mais je sais pas si ça va suffire...

il me regarde exaspéré:

-C'est largement suffisant.

Il me rassure.

-Ah super ! Bon bah salut alors !

-Salut.

Tout en faisant de grands signes d'au revoir -surtout à Law- je pars en quête d'un foutu hôtel.

Partie 2: Le cap'taine Kidd où comment se faire agresser alors qu'on a rien demandé.

Bon le patron avait l'air louche mais c'est pas grave j'ai tout de même passer une super nuit dans la meilleure suite que j'ai pu trouver! Et le p'tit dèj' était un régal j'en ai repris cinq fois!

Je vais où maintenant alors ? Prenons la rue la bas! Y a une bonne odeur qui s'élève hmmm... Mais là aussi alors allons-y... Rah le matin c'est trop de sensations! Hum au fait j'étais sur quel groove tout à l'heure? Bon c'est pas grave!

Ah je crois que je me suis perdue, c'est bête, euh c'est quoi ces gens derrière le mur ? Faisons leurr de grands signes histoire qu'ils me voient bien.

-Eh ho ! Bonjour vous faites quoi ?

L'un des hommes vocifère:

-M**** elle nous a repéré !

Je hausse les épaules, blasée.

-Bah vous étiez pas très discrets...

L'un d'entre, téméraire, lance:

-Bon attrapons-la !

Mais ils sont plus nombreux que je ne le pensais! Ça craint du chanfrein! Non du poussin... Bref c'est pas le moment de chercher ils foncent sur moi!

-Euh... mais j'ai rien demandé moi !

Je cours, ils me suivent. Et puis zut mais qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait hein ? Quoique vu l'emblème sur leur uniforme je crois que je sais d'où ils viennent. Bon bah j'ai plutôt intérêt à courir vite alors.

...

Bon, je crois que je les ai semé(, c'est du joli tout ça, je ne sais même pas où je suis là ! Mais je le savais pas plus avant non plus. Bref je vais à droite, à gauche et puis encore à gauche et pourquoi pas tout droit tant que j'y suis ?

"Paff!"

Je recule en me frottant le front. Je viens de percuter quelqu'un! Mais zut quoi! en plus c'est pas lui qu'est perdu!

-Et dites vous pourriez pas vous poussez ?!

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose ! réplique une voix mauvaise.

Je lève la tête, bon alors j'ai affaire à un type grand, roux avec les cheveux dressés et des lunettes bizarres au front. Il a une tête de sadique, pire que Trafalgar quand il fait peur et c'est pas peu dire ! Bon, posons la question cruciale:

-Euh... t'es qui toi ?

En plus y a tout le monde qui vient de partir d'un coup de la rue. Ça fait _presque_ peur tout ça. Il me regarde d'un air furibond.

-Je suis Eustass Kidd ça te dit rien ?

Kidd, Kidd... Mince je vais trouver euh...

-Attendez voir... ah si peut-être euh...

-Je suis un supernova.

Je frappe du poing dans la paume de mon autre main.

-Voilà c'est ça ! Un des types censés être super méga balèzes et dont la prime dépasse les 100 millions de berry ! C'est cool ça ! Euh... vous avez dit que vous vous appeliez comment ?

Il m'empoigne par le haut de mon tee-shirt, c'est qu'il a une sacrée force il me soulève du sol ! mais c'est franchement pas agréable... et de très mauvais augure!

-Mon nom est Eustass Kidd OK ? Et je suis le plus fort des supernovas.

L'air pas du tout impressionnée, je lâche:

-Ce qui est bien c'est que ça lui monte pas à la tête tout ça...

Il me secoue comme un prunier. Parce que c'est sûr qu'avec sa force, à mon avis il en secouerais pas mal de ces arbres!

-Pardon ?

très embarassée (ou pas) je m'excuse:

-Aah désolée ! J'ai encore pensé à voix haute !

Le rouge lui montant aux oreilles, il me balance violemment contre un mur, ça fait mal au dos ! De moins en moins polis de nos jours... et brutaux en plus ! Ce que je lui fais savoir :

-Ah ! T'es vraiment qu'une grosse et sale brute !

Il se rapproche de moi et s'adosse de son bras au mur, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

-Désolé mais je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves.

Il me fait encore des reproches, et sa m'énerve de lever la tête pour bien le voir! Je vais choper un tortifouli... non tarte en colis euh... hum!

-Ah bah désolée alors.

Je crois qu'il s'énerve... Ah moins qu'il ne soit déjà en colère? Il grogne:

-Écoute-moi bien sale gamine...

Ah non là je lui permet pas!

-Désolée je ne suis pas sale Mr. Moustache, je prends ma douche tous les matins _et_ tous les soirs mais toi alors ça laisse à désirer...

Une barre d'acier viens se ficher juste à droite de mon oreille. C'est quoi ce délire?! Ah mais il lève son poing je crois qu'il est vraiment pas content...

C'est un très très mauvais présage, je ferme les eux et lève les bras en signe de défense (même si à mon avis ça ne va pas servir à grand chose)...

-Euh... non! Attends!

**Suite au prochain épisode! Tin tin tin tin tin...(effet raté bon...) Review plizz?**


	3. Chapitre 3:

**Yo! C'est encore moi! Et un nouveau chapitre avec! Tout d'abord merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et me review! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! :D  
**

**Mufy: Ah bon? J'avais pas fait gaffe xD Juste pour savoir c'est quoi ton pseudo sur skyrock?**

**Lea Ou Ael: Si tu commences à relever toutes les insultes plus ou moins détournées -inconsciemment!- de Marina tu n'es pas sortie xD Après quand à savoir la suite il faut la lire^^**

Chapitre 5 :

Partie 1: Vous saviez que les balades ça portent la poisse mais aussi chance ?

Ah bah y vient pas son coup alors ?

-Désolé Kidd mais elle est avec moi, fait une nouvelle voix.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Sauvée!

Y a Trafalgar qui retient le poing (ma foi pas très sympathique) de Kidd. J'adore ce type il est toujours là au bon moment!

Kidd, qui ne partage pas vraiment mon avis, se dégage et grogne en direction de Trafalgar:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Law ? Te battre ?

Je toussote pour attirer son attention, il se tourne vers moi, l'air mauvais.

-Quoi ?!

Je prends mon air le plus angélique et dit innocemment:

-Tu pourras jamais battre Trafalgar.

Il se met à hurler, de plus en plus énervé:

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?!

mais c'est qu'il me fait mal aux tympans lui! il est sourd comme une taupe au quoi?!

-Tu n'es pas obligé de crier tu sais, je suis juste devant toi. Et puis...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Trafalgar m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à me mettre debout(oui parce qu'il y a quelques minutes j'étais assise contre un mur et un peu sonnée). En m'intimant du regard de me taire, il remarque:

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, Eustass Kidd...

Un peu désorientée, je demande:

-Ah bon il s'appelle pas Moustache ?

-Euh... non.

Kidd, contrarié, s'exclame:

-Pas du tout !

Pas du tout convaincue, je marmonne tout de même:

-Ah bon...

Ah la limite de l'exaspération totale, Law tranche:

-Bref, nous y allons.

Le supernova roux s'interpose immédiatement:

-Hep pas si vite Law !

Il devrait arrêter de l'appeler par son prénom en le connaissant à peine ce n'est pas poli ! Trafalgar le défit du regard:

-Si c'est te battre que tu veux, nous ferons ça dans le Nouveau Monde.

Kidd marque un temps de pause, il a l'air de réfléchir. Puis un rictus amusé se dessine sur son visage.

-Hum... ça me plaît ça, eh bien nous nous retrouverons là-bas, dans ce _Nouveau Monde_.

Trafalgar hoche la tête puis m'embarque d'un seul coup en me tirant par le bras. je m'exclame:

-Eh !

Une fois que nous sommes un peu (beaucoup) éloignés il se tourne vers moi en me prenant par les épaules.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le provoquer ?!

indignée, je rétorque:

-Mais je ne l'ai pas provoqué, il était juste sur mon chemin alors que j'étais occupée et il m'est rentré dedans !

-T'es sûre que ce n'était pas plutôt toi qui lui serait rentré dedans ? me demande-t-il, soupçonneux.

-Euh... Ben...

…

Urgence! Changement de sujet!

-Au fait qu'est-ce que tu faisais par ici ? C'est sympa d'être venu m'aider mais bon...

Il ne me réponds pas, j'insiste:

-Alors ?

-Je me promenais.

Je gobe tout, pipe au bec.

-Ah ! Toi aussi ? C'est cool !

Il hausse un sourcil, peu convaincu.

-Euh... Si tu le dis.

J'aperçois les mêmes types que tout à l'heure au coin de la rue.

-Oui et bah tu sais quoi Trafalgar... là je dois vraiment y aller !

-Hein ?

Et je me barre en le plantant là. Il a pas du comprendre grand chose d'ailleurs.

Et mince mais ils pouvaient pas me lâcher ceux-là ? La paix bon sang la paix ! Bon, j'aurais peut-être dû demander à Trafalgar où j'étais d'abord mais...

Gros « paf ».

-Mais mince j'en ai marre de...

Une petite seconde, je suis en train d'engueuler un arbre là ! Bon, je viens de me ridiculiser devant une foule qu'il n'y a pas mais c'est pas grave ! D'ailleurs j'ai d'autres priorités...

Partie 2: Shopping et compagnie.

Ils sont où les gens qui me poursuivaient ? Je les ai encore semé ? Quel bol j'ai alors ! Hum... bon je vais peut-être aller faire un peu de shopping alors... Ce quartier me semble être fait pour ça de toute façon... Tiens par ici ça a l'air pas mal. Je pousse la large porte vitrée comme si j'étais chez moi... après tout la cliente est reine non?

-Bonjour...

Euh... Eh bah! Y'a beaucoup trop de trucs je sais pas quoi prendre moi ! Tout en parcourant rapidement les rayons, j'entends deux voix de femmes:

-Dis-moi Robin quelle robe je devrais prendre ? demande une première.

-Je ne sais pas tu n'as qu'à prendre les deux, réponds l'autre désintéressée.

-Très bonne idée !

Il y a deux femmes, une rousse et une brune, qui discutent dans le rayon voisin. Bon, comme c'est pas poli d'espionner je vais voir ailleurs... Oh ils ont l'air sympa les vêtements là-bas... Oups !

« Badaboum Crac ! »

Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise... le truc qui tient les cintres vient de se casser la figure ! Et mince voilà le dirigeant du magasin ! Je bégaie:

-Euh... désolée monsieur... je vous jure que je vais tout ramasser !

Il me hurle -et me postillonne!- à la figure:

-Oui et plus vite que ça !

Rah mais il m'énerve lui ! Qu'il aille voir ailleurs je vais le ranger son foutu rayon ! Et voilà j'aime plus le shopping maintenant! Du moins pour quelques heures...

-Attends on va t'aider.

Je me retourne, c'est la fille rousse qui discutait avec l'autre, elle se baisse pour m'aider à ramasser. Je bafouille:

-Euh... merci.

Elle me sourit, elle a vraiment l'air sympathique en fait!

-Je m'appelle Nami, mon amie est Robin et toi ? Entre nous ce dirigeant est vraiment vache ! Ses rayons ne tiennent pas debout y a pas photo !

Elle a tout à fait raison! Dans les dents du présidents na! même si je sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait!

-Moi c'est Marina.

Le dirigeant du magasin, rageur, reviens à la charge et postillonne de plus belle:

-Dites donc je ne permet pas qu'on m'insulte dans mon dos, achetez et déguerpissez !

L'air parfaitement innocente, je remarque:

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas espionner et vous auriez pas entendu...

De plus en plus énervé, il rale:

-Pardon ?!

-Non rien.

Nami lui tant deux cintres soutenant deux magnifiques robes, l'une bleue de soirée et l'autre blanche d'été.

-Je payerais ces deux vêtements.

Tandis que la jeune rousse termine ses achats, je finis de ranger le rayon. Nous sortons hélico presto du magasin. Je profite de la rue pour râler:

-Quelle teigne !

Nami soupire:

-Ahh tu l'as dit... tu fais du shopping ?

Je marmonne:

-Oui mais c'est visiblement mal parti...

-Que dis-tu de continuer avec nous, jamais deux sans trois comme on dit, pas vrai Robin ?

Son amie brune, plongée dans la lecture d'un véritable pavé, confirma:

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Le truc c'est que je ne voudrais pas les embarrasser...

-Bah oui mais apparemment ce n'est pas mon jour, je porte la poisse.

-Bah pas autant qu'Usopp allez viens ! lance Nami avec un sourire radieux.

C'est qui Usopp ? Bon, je les suis quand même. Nous entrons dans une modeste boutique(de vêtements bien sûr). À l'unisson, nous nous écrions:

-Bonjour !

Le vendeur, qui commençait à s'endormir sur le comptoir, ouvre d'un seul coup de grand yeux en forme de cœurs.

-Wow ! Hum, je veux dire bienvenue !

Il est bizarre ce type, il n'arrête pas de fixer Nami et Robin en bavant.

-Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit...

Il s'approche beaucoup de Nami, celle-ci prend d'un seul coup une tête terrifiante et le frappe.

-Espèce de sale pervers !

Complètement abasourdi, je fais une tête de poisson-lune. robin rit légèrement à côté de moi.

-Nami, nous sommes ici pour acheter pas pour frapper.

En toussotant et devant mon regard admiratif, la jeune rousse admet:

-Hum... Oui tu as raison, regardons le rayon des jupes.

Nami se précipite comme une tornade au travers des rayons, je la suis puis me tourne vers Robin :

-Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

Elle me sourit gentiment puis remarque:

-Oh, j'ai assez de vêtements moi, je préfère les livres.

En secouant frénétiquement la tête, je confirme:

-C'est vrai que c'est vraiment sympa !

-Hé hé, oui je vois que ça a l'air de te plaire.

En train de me replonger dans mes souvenirs, je commente:

-Oui j'en lisais beaucoup lorsque je...

Un raffut incroyable retentit dehors, Robin et moi sortons rapidement du magasin voir ce qu'il se passe. Nami nous rejoint avec les quelques achats qu'elle a pu faire pendant ce petit laps de temps. Elle commence:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui...

Un type aux cheveux verts est en train de se battre contre un homme gi-gan-tes-que avec des ailes dans le dos. Elle a l'air de le connaître puisqu'elle se précipite vers lui

-Zorooooo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Le dénommé Zoro a dû raté un battement de cœur vu la tête qu'il fait. Je crois même que je le plains.

**Tadaaaa! Et vala c'est fini! Ça vous a plu?**

**Si il manque de la description ou autre chose n'hésitez pas à le préciser! Bon après c'est la façon de voir les choses à Marina^^**

**Review?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Tralala me revoilà! Un jour, un grand et brave type dont je ne me souviens plus du nom a dit: notre pire ennemi c'est les autres! dans ce cas c'est Marina x)**

**Mufy: Eh ben tu les portes pas dans ton coeur xD Je passerais peut-être si j'ai le temps (ai-je jamais eu le temps pour quelque chose? bref je trouverai...) Merci de tes reviews!**

**Bonne lecture j'espère que cette fiction vous plaît et vous plaira encore et encore!**

Chapitre 4:

Partie 1: Quand les choses tournent au vinaigre.

Nami fonce sur ce fameux Zoro (au fait ce serait pas un des super caplas?) et lui assène un coup d'une puissance magistrale. Je n'en reviens pas, Robin est en train de rire à côté de moi!

-Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Complètement abasourdie devant la bosse gigantesque qu'arbore le type aux cheveux verts, j'en perds _presque_ la parole.

-Je vois ça.

Zoro se met à gesticuler dans tous les sens en hurlant. il devrait faire attention, il va finir par blesser quelqu'un avec ses sabres.

-Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? Je suis en train de me battre là ! Me battre !

Bah ça on avait vu. Nami hausse encore plus la voix, passée en mode furie sanguinaire.

-T'es vraiment idiot ou quoi ?! On est pas venu ici pour se faire remarquer je te signale !

Le fameux Zoro tente de se justifier:

-Bah oui mais il m'a provoquer et je...

-Tu n'as aucune excuse ! tranche Nami.

Il lève les bras au ciel, rengaine ses sabres et fais demi-tour.

-Ooh ça va ! Puisque c'est comme ça je me barre ! Chao !

Je commente:

-Un vrai gamin...

Il m'entends et me jette un regard furibond.

-Pardon ?

Embarrassée, je remarque:

-Mince tu m'as entendu ? T'as de bonnes oreilles !

Il a pas l'air content du tout, jusqu'à ce que Nami le ramène à la réalité... en le frappant.

-Tu as dit que tu t'en allais non ?

Elle commence à faire craquer ses doigts. En reculant d'un pas, je rejoue les commentatrices:

-Flippant...

Robin croise les bras à côté de moi.

-Hé hé, ainsi est Nami.

Je hoche la tête, tandis que Zoro s'en va, le type aux ailes dans le dos se tourne vers nous et grogne

-Vous m'avez pris mon combat.

-Navrée... s'excuse Robin en n'en ayant pas l'air du tout.

Un peu dépassée par les évènements, je demande:

-Euh... vous êtes qui ?

-Je suis .

Oh! Illumination!

-Ah oui ! Un des superplanètes !

-Supernovas, me corrige .

Désintéressée, je remarque:

-Peu importe, bah c'était cool de te connaître mais nous on y va !

Il nous regarde étrangement tandis que moi et les autres fuyons plus que nous partons.

-Bon, quel est la suite du programme ? lance Nami.

-Tu n'as pas assez acheté ? remarque tranquillement Robin.

-Si mais Marina non.

J'agite des mains, pas très convaincante:

-Oh ! C'est pas grave je n'ai besoin de rien en particulier !

-Oui mais... commence la jeune rousse.

Un énorme bruissement d'ailes l'empêche de finir sa phrase, un poisson volant gigantesque(jamais vu ça) se pose devant nous. Le type qui le euh... chevauche remonte ses lunettes d'aviateur et demande:

-Vous êtes Nami et Robin ?

-Oui c'est nous, confirme la brune, vous ne seriez un des exocetesriders ?

-Non moi je suis un La-vie-en-rose-rider ! conteste l'étrange bonhomme.

Nami enclenche le mode tempête.

-C'est la même chose ! Il est où le problème ?

-Votre amie Camie a été enlevée par des marchands d'esclaves, s'explique le ché-pas-quoi rider, on pense qu'elle et au groove n°1.

-Vraiment ? s'exclame son interlocutrice enflammée. Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y aller ? Vite !

-Allez montez !

Nami et Robin montent, il s'adresse à moi :

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu, tu fais parti des Chapeaux de Paille ?

-Euh... non.

-Allez démarres toi ! Râle Nami. Bon, salut Marina, à une prochaine peut-être !

Dépassée par les évènements, je dit d'un ton évasif:

-Salut...

Attendez une petite seconde ! J'ai débranché là ! Bon un gros poisson est venu chercher Robin et Nami pour qu'elles sauvent une certaine Camie qui serait leur amie, elle aurait été enlevée et transportée au groove 1. Ah bah voilà c'est plus clair maintenant ! Bon et je fais quoi maintenant ? Je sais même pas où est passé Trafalgar ! Bon bah je vais m'y rendre moi aussi à ce groove 1, à mon avis il va se passer des choses intéressantes!

Partie 2: La vente aux enchères ou comment s'incruster dans une bataille sans faire exprès.

Mais c'est que c'est loin à pied le groove n°1 ! Enfin bon j'arrive...

Mais il y a une énorme bataille qui est en train de se dérouler?! On entend plein de coups de canons et tout et tout! Bon par contre la vue est obstruée par un nuage de types en blanc et en mouettes. Bon je vais questionner un des marines ici.

-Monsieur, vous savez ce qui se passe ?

Il se retourne, franchement étonné de me voir là, devant ses yeux.

-Mais comment avez-vous pu passer ? Cet endroit est interdit au civils !

-Je ne suis pas une civile et je suis arrivée en passant par le groove 2, dis-je comme-ci c'était tout à fait logique (et ça l'est!)

décontenancé, le marine bredouille tout de même:

-Mais je vous conseille de ne pas rester là...

J'ignore superbement sa remarque et demande:

-Bon il se passe quoi ?

-Les dragons célestes ont été attaqués par les pirates au Chapeau de Paille.

Chapeau de Paille? Ah! Le ché-pas-quoi rider avait dit un truc comme ça...

-Nami, Robin et la plante verte.

Désorienté par mes propos, il demande:

-Euh, une plante verte ? Vous les connaissez ?

Tout sourire, je lance innocemment:

-Ben oui on a fait du shopping ensemble !

il prend un air menaçant.

-Vous êtes donc de mèche avec eux ?

-Euh non désolée je n'ai pas de briquet.

je ne comprends franchement pas sa logique à lui là...

-Ne te fiche pas de moi ! s'énerve-t-il. Tu es avec eux c'est ça ?!

Je le renverse d'un coup de pied et appuie sur son torse avec la pointe de mes bottes à talon. Au passage je me met en "mode démon".

-Vous savez qu'il n'est pas poli de tutoyer les inconnus comme ça ?

Soudain beaucoup moins assuré, particulièrement par le fait qu'aucun de ses camarades pris dans la bataille ne viendrait l'aider, le marine s'excuse fébrilement:

-Euh... désolé je le referais plus ! Juré !

Je le regard comme si je voulais le réduire en charpie.

-Y a plutôt intérêt et oui ce sont mes amis depuis... depuis environs une heure.

Il semble complètement décontenancé. Je change de sujet:

-Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Euh... c'est qui ces dragons célestes ?

-C'est la richesse mondiale, vous ne connaissez pas ?

Peut-être? Ou alors je n'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir... Je marmonne:

-Ah si peut-être... encore un sale cafard de riche je suppose.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez?! s'excite le marine toujours à terre. Il faut les traiter avec respect sous peine de le payer de votre vie !

J'assure, désintéressée:

-Ah, je les éviterais alors...

-Euh... oui...

Je le relâche et tranche:

-Bref ! Où sont les Chapeaux de Paille ?

Je prends un peu de hauteur tout en traînant le type en uniforme blanc et bleu pour mieux voir la bataille.

-Ah mais...

Un type avec un chapeau de paille(sûrement le capitaine de l'équipage), Trafalgar Law et Moustache Kidd sont là ! Et ils se battent contre la marine ! Et puis c'est quoi ces pouvoirs bizarres ? Hum... Moustache attire des fusils et des boulets... Un aimant ! Le chapeau de paille... WOAH il s'étire ! Du chewing-gum ! Ah et Trafalgar qui découpe tout le monde dans une bulle bleue, ça doit être marrant d'avoir un fruit du démon, j'aimerais bien en avoir un... quoique vu que après on sait plus nager...

-Euh... Mademoiselle ? me dérange le marine avec moi.

Très énervée et agacée, je hurle:

-QUOI ?!

-Ah ne frappez pas ! Mais vous ne devriez pas rester là, ça pourrait être dangereux.

je répète sans comprendre:

-Dangereux ? En quoi ?

-Et bien... vous pourriez par exemple être touchée par une balle perdue... suggère le type.

je lance logiquement:

-Eh bah la balle n'a qu'à pas se perdre !

Complètement décontenancé, le type en perd sa langue.

Je me détourne puis dit :

-En fait je vais peut-être attendre la fin du remue-ménage sur le pont là-bas... ouais ça serait pas mal...

Je plante le soldat là et me barre sur le pont. De là j'observe la bataille qui est vraiment époustouflante. Ces capitaines sont trop forts -surtout Law!

-Les civils n'ont rien a faire ici, fait une voix dans mon dos.

**Mais à qui appartiens cette voix mystérieuse?**

**Review?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Yo! c'est encore moi! Je viens encore vous embêter avec un chapitre... ou pas! Bref laissons-moi dans mon délire d'auteure détraquée et bonne lecture!**

**Shauny: La suite la voilà! xD Marina a une admiratrice de plus!**

**Mufy: Tant mieux si tu t'en souviens^^ Oui parce que ça fait un vieil article sur skyrock... il date de l'année dernière je crois xD**

Chapitre 9 :

Partie 1: Un homme-ours!

-Les civils n'ont rien a faire ici, répéta de nouveau la voix presque mécanique.

Je me retourne, énervée. ils peuvent pas me lâcher ces marines à la noix de coco?!

-J'ai déjà dit que... Ouah un homme-ours !

Un type gi-gan-tes-que (même Moustache Kidd le dépasse pas!) avec des oreilles d'ours se trouve devant moi. même qu'il me regarde très très méchant - certes je ne vois pas grand chose de ses yeux mais c'est évident non? Il annonce pour la je-sais-pas-combienième fois:

-Les civils n'ont rien à faire ici.

Bon, autant lui répondre puisque c'est ce qu'il veut.

-Euh... désolée mais j'ai pas envie de bouger.

Sa voix est vraiment robotique sur les bords, il est louche ce type!

-Partez où je serais contraint de vous éliminer.

Oh là mais c'est qu'il plaisante pas lui ! C'est même carrément flippant tout ça! Je rétorque:

-J'ai pas envie de bouger quand même !

Il ouvre la bouche... un énorme rayon laser en sort ! Que faire? Que faire? Partir!

Je l'évite de peu en roulant sur le côté, puis j'entends des bruits de course derrière moi.

-Dégage gamine ! s'exclame une voix brutale dans mon dos.

Je sens quelqu'un me percuter dans le dos, je me retourne, vraiment pas d'humeur.

Mais c'est l'autre crétin sadique de tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut Moustache ?! D'ailleurs, autant lui demander:

-Tu veux quoi Moustache ?

Kidd : C'est Eustass Kidd d'abord ! s'excite-t-il bêtement. Dégage ou je vais m'énerver !

Je m'écarte juste au moment où l'homme-ours lance un rayon laser bien jaune bien agressif. Kidd _manque_ de se le prendre(zut!) et après c'est sur moi que ça tombe :

-Non mais t'aurais pu prévenir !

d'un air faussement innocent, je demande:

-Pour quoi faire ?

L'homme-ours déclare soudainement:

-Eustass Kidd, pirate de 315 millions de berry, cible à éliminer.

Une cible ? À 315 millions de berry ? En plus avec sa manière de parler comme un robot...

-Kuma... grogne le pirate roux.

Avec mon air de poisson lune, je répète:

-Kuma? C'est qui ?

Évidemment l'autre brute ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de m'engueuler:

-D'où tu sors toi ? C'est Bartholomew Kuma ! Un des sept grands corsaires !

Il est bien gentil lui mais...

-Tous les grands corsaires crachent des rayons ?

Il ne trouve rien à répondre à part:

-Euh...

Tiens, en parlant de rayons... je vais éviter celui qui me fonce droit dessus ! J'esquive donc et tout à mon avantage je me place derrière Kidd -au moins c'est lui qui prend tout. il me regarde d'un air mauvais puis remarque:

-C'est vrai qu'il lance des rayons...

Ben c'est pourtant évident! Je soulève:

-C'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Quand on a affaire à une folle on évite de tout croire, lance-t-il.

je riposte:

-Mais tu venais de te faire tirer dessus à l'instant !

Il hausse les épaules et m'accuse:

-Bah je pensais que c'était de ta faute.

-Comme par hasard! dsi-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rah! je l'aime pas du tout lui!

J'évite de nouveau et de justesse un rayon laser(oui parce que Kidd je m'en fou totalement qu'il se le prenne ou l'évite).

Oh! L'aimant c'est remis en marche ! Il a plein de trucs en fer autours des bras c'est trop marrant. Enfin bon face à des rayons lasers est-ce qu'il a au moins une chance ? Franchement j'en doute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un des grands corsaires à la solde du gouvernement fait ici ? fait une voix dans notre dos.

C'est Traffy ! C'est qui le prochain capitaine ? Chapeau de paille ?

-Trafalgar Law... déclare mécaniquement Cou-mât.

Bon ça va on avait compris que c'était lui !

-Alors comme ça tu connais mon nom ? soulève Law avec un sourire.

Oh là là le grand corps serre est en train de charger un rayon ! Ça va chauffer!

Fiou il l'a évité ! Euh mais il est où alors ? Il s'est quand même pas fait désintégré ?!

-Marina je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Ah bah non ! Il est juste à côté de moi en fait. Il est même flippant quand il se déplace comme ça ! Bon mais je lui réponds quoi moi?

-Euh bah... je venais voir la baston pourquoi ?

Il ne me répond pas. il pourrait quand même arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais une demeurée?!

-Vous, dégagez ! rugit Kidd derrière nous.

Mais pour qui il se prend ? Si il y a bien quelqu'un capable de nous débarrassez de ce Cou-mât c'est bien Trafalgar ! Pas lui avec ses trois barres de fer qui lui collent au bras ! et s'il est pas content il a qu'à faire le tour! Point à la barre en chocolat!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kidd ? demande Law avec un sourire sinistre. Tu veux que je te tue ? Et ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rencontrer un amiral alors...

Il commence à conjurer son fruit du démon.

-Je vais faire en sorte que tu nous laisses passer... Bartholomew Kuma !

Partie 2: Vs Bartholomew Kuma. Partie 1.

C'est un type masqué avec de longs cheveux blonds qui attaque en premier, mais apparemment ça ne fait pas grand chose à ce Cou-mât barto-quelqu'chose. Ensuite un autre type louche débarque et crache des flammes(ils doivent faire parti de l'équipage de Kidd eux... ), en tout cas ça ne marche pas, ils sont vraiment nuls ! (conclusion: il est impossible qu'ils soient dans l'équipage de Law)

-Reculez pirates de Kidd ! déclare une voix étrange.

je me retourne, vois un ours blanc bipède en combinaison et m'exclame:

-Un ours qui parle !

Mais c'est qu'il maîtrise super bien les arts martiaux cet ours parlant ! Il n'empêche qu'il vient de s'exploser le pied et que le corps serre n'a toujours rien. Euh... mais là il va se faire attaquer!

Je me tourne vers Trafalgar.

-Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Room, murmure-t-il.

Une grosse bulle bleue enveloppe l'ours blanc toujours en train d'agoniser par terre (quel faiblard!)

-Shambles.

hein,! L'ours a disparu, il vient de se faire remplacer par un gros baraqué ! Je rend Trafalgar presque sourd:

-Trop classe! C'est toi qu'a fait ça ?

Il hoche la tête, franchement il maîtrise super bien les pouvoirs de son fruit maintenant !

-Aille aille aille ! hurle l'ours blanc à l'agonie à côté de nous à présent.

je déteste ses hurlements, ce que je lui fais savoir en arborant un figure de démone:

-Arrêtes de geindre !

Il se tait, effrayé et un peu pâle aussi... enfin j'en sait rien c'est un ours blanc quoi! Kidd s'élance:

-Bon je vais en finir !

Il invoque encore son mode aimant celui-là. Il est pas très original.

« Bam crac ! »

Punaise mais il va tout casser ce crétin ! Oh bah Cou-mât est à terre ! Genre le gros sadique est utile?! Ça ça me tue!

-Ce n'est pas fini, Eustass... murmure Trafalgar.

Je commence:

-Ah bon il est pourtant...

Ah il est plus par terre ! Il est juste derrière Moustache ! Mais comment ils font tous pour se déplacer aussi vite ?! Et je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de bien sur un certain gros sadique!

-Encore ? grogne Kidd.

Il a pas encore compris que ça marchait pas Kidd ? Il vient encore d'attirer du fer!(et il le trouve où tout ça?). Oh le corps serre va lui tirer dessus ! Les yeux exorbités, je commente:

-...énorme l'explosion !

-Pousse-toi au lieu d'admirer ! me lance Law.

Ah il a raison Cou-mât nous vise. C'est ce Penguin qui me tire en arrière. En guise de tout remerciement je le frappe et remarque:

-C'est bon je sais marcher !

Mais maintenant le corps serre tire sur Kidd et Law ! Enfin bon Trafalgar est pas bête il sait l'éviter. Il vient même encore d'invoquer une bulle bleue ! Ah loupé, Cou-mât vient de tirer un laser.

-Est-ce qu'il a au moins le cerveau pour lancer autre chose que des lasers ? questionne Trafalgar.

machinalement, je réponds:

-Bah non.

-Trafalgar Law et les Heart Pirates ainsi que Eustass cap'tain Kidd et les Kidd Pirates... ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! hurle une voix forte loin derrière nous.

Ah c'est pas frais ! Voilà que la marine s'en mêle ! Et c'est tout une armée qui nous fonce dessus !

-Maintenant c'est les marines qui arrivent ! s'exclame Sachi un peu paniqué.

exaspérée, je lâche:

-On avait vu ça idiot !

Un gros barqué sorti de nulle part et très loin de figuré sur la couverture d'un magasine de mode désigné Cou-mât et s'écrie:

-Allez Bepo, on va l'attaquer!

-Eh Jean Bart ! T'es encore qu'un bleu ! rétorque l'ours blanc dénommé Bepo. Tu ne dois pas me donner d'ordres !

Puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, je lance:

-Mais tu vois bien qu'il est pas bleu crétin !

En tout cas le laser a empêché leur attaque... mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce type masqué ?! Il a aucune chance!... Ah bah non, on peut dire que son attaque est efficace il a blessé le corps serre à la jambe ! Il flanche maintenant... ah mince les marines, je les avais oublié ! Tiens Kidd invoque encore son pouvoir bizarre, en forme de main cette fois ! En tout cas c'est efficace il vient d'arrêter un laser !

Il fait son grand sourire bizarre et lâche:

-Repel !

**à suivre... même si vous savez déjà comment ça fini! Je sais ça reprend tout un épisode avec la version commentée de Marina sur le terrain!^^ Review?**


	6. Chapitre 6:

**Hey! C'est encore moi!**

**Kyuya: Excuse-moi de te contre dire, mais il est strictement impossible que je t'ai plagié car ce chapitre date d'un an au moins. On se connaissait même pas à ce moment là xD Et la balle perdue je t'en ai déjà parler à une récré c'est pas possible que ce soit toi qui me l'ai racontée.**

**Mufy: Tant mieux alors :) Merci de tes reviews :D**

**Shauny: Les commentaires les moins réfléchis sont les plus réussis la preuve! Merci et ben la suite...**

**La voilà la suite!**

Chapitre 6:

Partie 1: Vs Bartholomew Kuma. Partie 2.

Il vient de balancer son poing(de fer) dans la figure de Cou-mât ! Trop balèze euh... hum ! Moins que les attaques de Trafalgar en tout cas ! D'ailleurs le revoilà qui se pose des questions...

-Est-il vraiment le corsaire Bartholomew kuma ?

Tout à fait dans la conversation (pour une fois), je commente:

-Bah il ressemble plus à un robot qu'à un humain...

Et mince un nouveau laser ! L'attaque de Kidd a encore pas marché(bah c'est sur qu'elle va pas courir) ! Ouh la mais Cou-mât vient de défoncer ses alliés de la marine ! Je comprends plus rien là !

Le type masqué attaque encore, bah ça marche pas et il doit éviter un rayon, c'est pas pour dire mais ça s'éternise là ! Et puis ces attaques sont si répétitives aussi... (c'est sûr que quand on fou rien... ahem!)

Ouille ! L'ours blanc vient de se prendre une de ces baffes ! Mais je vais pas le plaindre il a qu'à pas être nul! Il vole, retombe comme une fiente de mouette voyageuse et commence à se tortiller et gémit:

-Il m'a eu...

Hein ? Il est mort ? Il vient de s'étaler par terre la langue dehors !

Kidd, dans toute sa ridicule splendeur, se met face au corsaire et déclame:

-Hey le corsaire ! Viens m'attaquer !

Cou-mât se tourne vers Moustache qui a les bras aimantés.

-Cette fois je vais te tuer !

Il a déjà essayé deux ou trois fois. Bon en tout cas le corps serre charge un méga rayon pour la énième fois ! Kidd l'arrête avec son bras en fer mais euh... oh et puis je vois plus rien y a trop de fumée ! Le type au masque -comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de bruit!- se met à crier:

-Kidd !

La voix sombre et presque menaçante de son capitaine retentit:

-Repel...

Wow ! Le grand corps serre vient de valser en l'air ! Et de s'écraser comme une grosse... bref ! En tout cas ça a pas l'air d'aller super pour Moustache, enfin bon je suppose que puisqu'il se marre et qu'il a toujours son sourire sadique au visage tout baigne. Et puis dans tout les cas pourquoi je m'inquièterais pour lui moi, hein? Il s'exclame:

-Nous avons battu un des sept grands corsaires !

C'est quand même bizarre de les appeler « corps serre » je trouve enfin bon... À côté de moi, Law, l'air sombre, marmonne:

-Batholomew Kuma n'était pas si fort que ça ?

Comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même, je commence:

-Bah n...

Ah il se relève ! Dans un affreux crissement de boulons et de grésillements électriques! Tout à fait soufflée, je m'exclame:

-Mais c'est un monstre !

-On avait compris, lâche Penguin en me regardant comme si j'étais une idiote.

Pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, je le frappe un bon coup. Avec un peu de chance ses neurones vont revenir de leur voyage à Water Seven! Au fait c'est où Water Seven? Bref, pour bien me faire comprendre, je précise:

-La ferme !

En se massant la grosse bosse qu'il a sur le crâne, le type en combinaison blanche et à casquette réplique:

-Quand on sert à rien on se tait !

De très mauvaise humeur, je souligne:

-Parce que tu te crois utile toi ?

Complètement démoralisé, il ne trouve rien à répondre. En fixant les barres de fer apparentes de Cou-mât (quel drôle de nom quand même...) Kidd marmonne:

-Cet homme... est un humain artificiel ?

Sûre de ce que je raconte, je simplifie sa phrase beaucoup trop complexe:

-Bah un robot quoi...

Mais faut dire qu'il est incroyablement résistant! Il va tirer sur Kidd euh...

Ah bah non en fait, Trafalgar vient de le transpercer avec son super katana. Non en fait il m'avait dit un jour que c'était pas un katana... Un grand sushi? Non euh... Un haut sans pli! Oh et puis je me souviens plus!

Cou-mât s'effondre en un gros « pouf » et puis c'est tout. C'est tout? Mais il est complètement nul ce grand corps serre! Bon par contre je comprend pas pourquoi son corps abrite des boulons et pas des plantes... c'est fait exprès?

Kidd, mécontent, se tourne vers Trafalgar:

-Pourquoi as-tu interféré ?

Complètement atterrée par ses propos, je m'exclame:

-Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Tu vois pas qu'il vient de te sauver la vie ?!

-La ferme gamine !

Très calme, je lâche:

-Y a que la vérité qui fâche.

Le roux complètement barge se met à fulminer comme une locomotive! Law remarque:

-Tu as surestimé ta seule force Eustass.

Frustré, l'autre râle:

-Quoi ?

Comme s'il était pas assez intelligent pour le comprendre! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Il n'est PAS intelligent!

-T'es sourd ? Il a dit que t'étais faible tout seul !

-Tais-toi !

Ignorant totalement la conversation, Law poursuit son raisonnement à l'adresse de Moustache:

-Crois-tu vraiment que cet homme était le grand corsaire Kuma ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

Dans un bel ensemble, les marines que j'avais complètement oublié s'écrient:

-Chargez !

Dire qu'ils sont encore là à bailler aux corneilles... L'ours blanc vient d'en buter un d'ailleurs. Surpris, celui qui semble leur chef s'étonne:

-Un ours blanc ?

Très confiante, je lance:

-Et qui pratique les arts mariaux en plus !

Enfin bon pendant que celui-ci fait son numéro, le grand baraqué vient d'arriver et d'écraser tous les adversaires. Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu son nom... J'embarque? Ouais je trouve ça bizarre quand même que son nom soit un verbe conjugué mais bon...Eh y a Trafalgar qui s'en va avec Kidd là ! Je veux pas être toute seule !

Partie 2: Eh bah si je me suis retrouvée toute seule.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous _là_, attachée sur une chaise avec deux zigotos qui tentent de me poser des questions?

Bon, récapitulons: Quand les autres m'ont laissé tombé comme une vieille chaussette j'ai essayé de me casser « discrètement » sauf que...

Ben la marine m'a attrapé (comme une cruche... le truc c'est que j'ai pas d'eau et encore moi d'anse donc je comprends pas cette expression...) et là ils sont en train de débattre pour savoir si je suis « de mèche »(j'ai beau leur dire que je n'ai pas de briquet ils ne veulent rien savoir!) avec eux.

Bon, on va les baptiser Marine N°1 et Marine N°2. Non en fait c'est trop dur de compter... Alphonse comme mon grand père et Albert comme mon autre grand père! Je les connais pas ça les fera pas se retourner dans leur tombe. D'ailleurs sir ils dorment si mal ils ont qu'à choisir un matelas lors de leur fume ferrailles! Mais je comprends pas le lien entre un enterrement et de la ferraille mais bon...

-Alors tu étais bien avec Trafalgar Law et Eusstas Kidd je me trompe ? proclame un marine ( Alphonse) peu futé.

Exaspérée, je m'exclame:

-Non, mais ça fait dix fois que vous me dites la même chose vous savez ?

-Et tes réponses sont toujours contradictoires ! grogne mon interlocuteur frustré.

Je lui permets pas de m'insulter! Tiens prends ça:

-Non elles sont cohérentes, c'est vous qui êtes bête.

Au bord de la migraine, Alphonse se masse les tempes et questionne de nouveau:

-Étais-tu avec eux oui ou non ?

-Oui.

Au bord de l'infarctus forcé, il s'exaspère:

-Alors pourquoi as-tu dit non il y a quelques secondes ?

-Parce que vous ne vous trompiez pas.

Le marine se tourne vers son camarade, déprimé, et lâche:

-J'en peux plus de cette fille !

Solidaire -ou pas-, Albert déclare:

-Bon écoute, vas boire un café, je m'en charge.

Alphonse se barre hélico presse haut (quel rapport avec la vitesse? Je vous le demande!). Albert se tourne vers moi, je demande:

-Vous vous chargez de quoi ?

-Bah de toi, lâche-t-il étonné.

-Je ne suis pas lourde !

Ses yeux se transforment en points d'interrogation. C'est trop fort! Comment il fait ça? En tortillant mes poignets endoloris entre les liens, je demande:

-Bon vous vouliez savoir quoi déjà ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez avec des pirates face à hum... Bartholomew Kuma ?

Je commence aussi à avoir ce qu'on appelle des fourmis dans les jambes. Le problème c'est que je ne vois aucun de ces insectes fort peu sympathiques. Bref, je devrais répondre à sa question:

-Ce n'était pas Bartholomew Kuma.

-Comment le sais... Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? hurle le marine, désireux de me casser les oreilles.

-Bah Trafalgar l'a dit donc c'est vrai.

Comme si c'était évident, il lâche:

-Donc tu collabores avec ce pirate ?!

-Non, enfin si dire bonjour n'est pas signe de collaboration bien sûr.

Très étrange, Albert fait deux fois le tour sur lui-même au bord de la crise d'Ener (il paraît que c'est un type qu'on a casé en hôpital psycotique -quelque chose comme ça- parce qu'il se prenait pour un dieu... quel nullard!) puis lâche:

-Bon revenons à nos moutons...

Hein? Il veut des moutons? Mince alors!

-Désolée je ne vois aucun mouton moi et j'en ai pas non plus, enfin peut-être mon oncle mais...

-C'est une expression ! s'exclame Albert le géant vert (ouais ça rime!)

Une petite lumière s'allume dans un coin de mon cerveau.

-Ah ok !

Il soupire puis demande:

-Bon, pourquoi étais-tu là-bas ?

Ah je vais pouvoir tout lui raconter du début à la fin! Enfin... ce que j'en ai retenu!

-Eh bien au début j'observais le Chapeau de Paille, Trafalgar et Moustache qui vous foutaient une raclée et puis je suis tombée sur un des vôtres qui m'a demandé d'aller plus loin, d'ailleurs il était très malpoli ce monsieur ! Je me suis installé sur un pont lorsqu'un homme-ours sorti de nulle part m'a attaquée !

-Un homme-ours ?

-Oui, Cou-mât ou quelque chose comme ça...

Il m'énerve avec son interrogatoire lui!

-Ah oui le grand corsaire Bartholomew Kuma... marmonne-t-il.

-Voilà ! Votre allié je me trompe ?

-Euh... oui...

Bien qu'attachée à une chaise et en position de faiblesse, j'entre en mode démon et m'exclame:

-Eh bien vous devriez lui apprendre à ne pas tirer sur les civils !

Lui entre en mode "essaie de ne pas craquer" et se justifie bêtement alors que c'est moi qui ait raison j'étais sur place!

-Mais vous devez avoir interféré dans sa mission pour qu'il vous attaque, enfin quelque chose du même...

-Je regardais ! Observer serait un crime d'après vous ?

Incapable de s'expliquer, il reste là la bouche bée. Je renchéris:

-Si ces deux pirates n'étaient pas là je serais morte ! Morte vous comprenez ?!

Il a vraiment pas l'air de comprendre justement! Bon continuons alors:

-C'est sûr que c'est pas vous qui faites votre boulot ! Bande de minables !

Complètement vaincu, le marine épuisé mentalement lâche:

-C'est bon c'est bon ! Stop ! Vous pouvez partir ! Vous êtes euh... innocente !

Fébrilement, il me détache, je le gratifie d'un regard noir et lance:

-Tant mieux et au revoir.

**Finalement, ceux qui sont le plus à plaindre, c'est ces pauvres marines qui ont eu le malheur d'accueillir ma folle dingue de service chez eux. Review?**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello c'est moi!**

**Mufy: Tu as raison xD Et c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas à plaindre... Pauvre Ace.**

**Shauny: La suite la voilà! Contente que ça te plaise!**

Chapitre 7:

Partie 1: La tranquillité... ou pas !

Bon mis à part l'épisode kumarine j'ai passé une chouette journée ! J'aime bien cette île. Maintenant je devrais avoir ma paix...

... !

Oh non pas euh ! C'est vraiment pas le moment là ! Pff et puis zut je peux tout de même pas retourner vers les marines ça ferait louche... Enfin bon de toute manière c'est trop tard ils sont déjà là. Qui ça "ils"? Je vous en pose des questions moi? Ben le groupes de sales fouineurs -qui ne ressemblent pourtant pas à des fouines ils n'ont pas de poils- qui me suivaient la dernière fois! Ça vous revient toujours pas? Après l'hôtel... Bref voici trois zigotos en uniforme rouge pétant qui pensent se faire discrets en s'amassant derrière un poteau. Ils ont dû remarquer que je les voyais, ils viennent vers moi.

-On t'a enfin mis la main dessus !

Bon alors lui c'est le numéro un... je vais le baptiser... Georgette! Oui je sais c'est un mec mais on s'en fou... Je grogne:

-Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes !

-Tu vas gentiment nous suivre et rentrer chez toi, se hasarde un autre.

Voilà le numéro deux qui se ramène on va l'appeler... Casper comme casse pieds! Je rétorque:

-J'ai pas envie.

Voici le troisième... je crois que c'est le dernier... Alors lui ce sera Gigi parce que Gigi! Il s'étonne:

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de revoir mes idiots de parents, dis-je d'une voix désintéressée.

-Je m'en fiche... commence Georgette avant de s'exclamer: Et ne parle pas comme ça de Monsieur et Madame Ajemera !

Je lui écrase vivement le pied avec le talon et remarque:

-Je te signale que moi aussi je suis une Ajemera Ok ?

Tout en entrant en mode démon je termine:

-Alors ne me manque pas de respect !

Une aura sombre s'abat sur le petit groupe. Totalement soumis, Georgette déclare:

-Oui oui d'accord !

Me servant de vieilles leçons dont je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt, je lâche des mots qui me sont en grande partie vides de sens:

-Bien maintenant vous me conduisez où vous voulez et 5 mètres de distance d'accord ? La basse classe ne doit pas me toucher pas !

-Bon suis-nous, dit Casper en me faisant signe de la main.

Je les suis, au moins comme ça j'échapperais aux marines c'est à mon avantage!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gigi s'arrête et marmonne:

-Faites attention c'est la zone des pirates...

**Tilt**

La zone des pirates ? Parfait ! Bon, ils sont bien à 5 mètres voir plus pour Georgette qui a peur de moi (je lui ai fait quoi?)... je vais pouvoir leur fausser compagnie !

Et hop je renverse Georgette qui se trouve à ma droite et je prend la foudre d'escampette... euh... à moins que ce soit la poudre ? La coudre ? Oh et puis zut ! J'y réfléchirais plus tard (= jamais) ! En plus j'ai les deux autres qui me courent après! Il faut que je me dépêche mais bon comme ils sont un peu bêtes je devrais pas avoir de problème...

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouve hors de portée de mes poursuivants pas très discrets et jette un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Bien bien bien je devrais être tran... ! Un ours blanc qui marche en tenue orange !

Avec un petit ricanement, je me glisse derrière lui.

Je lui saute dessus et fait tomber... un masque ? Complètement abasourdie, je m'adresse à un type dont le rouge commence déjà à monter aux oreilles:

-Hein t'es un faux ?

Énervé, le faux ours blanc s'exclame:

-Bien sûr que oui !

Ne comprenant plus rien du tout, je remarque:

-Mais t'es pas avec Trafalgar ?

L'autre, apparemment pas très au courant, hausse un sourcil et demande:

-Qui ça ?

J'allais lui répondre qu'il devait se fiche de moi pour pas connaître Trafalgar Law mais une voix survient dans mon dos:

-Tu lui veux quoi à Trafalgar ?

Tandis que le faux ours blanc s'enfuit -quel couard! mais pourquoi il fait ça?- je me tourne vers l'autre interlocuteur, un type avec des dents en piano et le nez en trompette. C'est marrant ça! Il doit être chef d'orchestre professionnel celui-là! En bombant le torse il lance:

-Parce que si t'es une chasseuse de prime et que c'est un supernova que tu cherche, j'en suis un !

Chasseuse de prime ? Supernova ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je crois qu'on habite pas dans le même univers moi et les supernovas!

-Euh... Ben...

Se fichant comme de sa première chaussette rose à poids de ma tête d'ahurie, il continue sur sa lancée:

-Tu es mal tombée ma jolie, le plus fort des supernovas c'est moi !

Franchement on doit pas être dans la même conversation et encore moins sur la même île! Je remarque:

-Mais tout le monde dit que c'est Kidd... et puis de toute manière c'est Trafalgar le plus fort !

-Répètes un peu pour voir !

Tiens quand on parle du liup d'ailleurs...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te le répéter, tu n'as qu'à lui demander, il est juste derrière toi.

Le type étrange se retourne et LE voit. Il déglutit difficilement, semble vouloir lancer une menace mais se ravise:

-Hum... tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte la prochaine fois !

-Je ne suis pas banquière !

Et il s'en va avec des points d'interrogations au-dessus de sa tête(drôle de type). Sa planète n'est pas la mienne, superplanète ou pas! Je me tourne vers Law et lance:

-Merci !

D'un air désintéressé, il me désigne du menton un tas d'hommes en uniforme rouge ébahis et coupés en fines tranches. Law devrait faire cuisinier!

-C'était eux qui te poursuivaient ?

-Tu m'en as débarrassé ? Cool merci !

Il ne me répond pas.

Je me rappelle d'un seul coup de quelque chose. Quelque chose de pas très drôle d'ailleurs...

Je l'empoigne par le col de son pull - ou plutôt essaie parce qu'il fait bien deux têtes de plus que moi - et râle:

-Mais tu m'as laissé toute seule tout à l'heure c'est pas gentil ! À cause de toi je me suis fait interrogée par la Marine alors que j'ai failli mourir en rencontrant ce Cou-mât ! C'est pas drôle !

Toujours aussi calme, Law écarte une de mes mains:

-T'as fini ?

N'écoutant rien, je poursuis:

-Bon c'est pas grave je te pardonne parce que c'est toi et que tu m'as aidé mais c'est pas gentil quand même !

Il soupire d'un air exaspéré, je lâche:

-Quoi ?

-T'es vraiment pas capable de te débrouiller toute seule(et c'est que maintenant qu'il le remarque?).

Hein? Il m'en veut? Je m'excuse:

-Ah désolée.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, il me demande:

-Est-ce que tu veux entrer dans mon équipage ?

Mais... mais... Quoi... Euh... trop d'informations là... reset!

-Hein ? Euh... je veux dire... pour de vrai ?

-Oui. (_pensées de Law: De toute manière si on te laisse dans la nature tu vas devenir un danger public._)

Mais il m'a jamais proposé ça? Je réponds quoi? Ah c'est trop confus!

-Ah c'est cool ! Euh... Mince il faut que je prenne mes affaires ! Et j'ai tout laissé à l'hôtel ! Et puis je sais plus le numéro du groove ! Mince !

(_fort intérieur de Law: Ça commence bien..._)

Partie 2 : Embarquement. Une utilité à bord ?

J'ai finalement réussi à le trouver cet hôtel(merci Law!). Plus précisément on a fait le tour de sabaody et e me suis souvenu que le chiffre commençait par trois! Après une douzaine d'hôtel j'ai enfin pu récupérer mes affaires! Je suis vraiment trop trop contente!

Bref, je suis juste devant le bateau, je suis surexcitée rien qu'à l'idée de monter dessus ! Tiens et y'a Law qui m'attend -?- les bras croisés.

-T'es en retard.

En n'en ayant strictement pas l'air, je lâche:

-Désolée, j'avais paumé le papier avec le numéro du groove.

Penguin, qui semble un peu maladif, dit d'une voix toute bizarre:

-Capitaine, pourquoi vous avez invité cette folle à bord ?

Non mais d'où il ose lui? En mode démon je rugis:

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la folle ?

Complètement terrorisé, il s'enfuit en courant et braillant:

-Au secours !

Abandonnant mes affaires par terre, je passe en coup de vent et le rattrape. Je le prends par le col de sa combinaison et le balance à l'eau. Je reviens en me frottant les mains. Trafalgar se tourne vers les autres membres de l'équipage.

-Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir.

Avec un hochement de tête peu rassuré, ils répondent dans un bel ensemble:

-Oui oui.

-Bon Bepo tu fais visiter le navire à Marina.

Ah il s'appelle Bepo l'ours blanc.

-D'accord capitaine (_fort intérieur: Pourquoi moi ?_)

Soudain menaçante, je lui mets le doigt sous le menton et râle:

-Eh toi tu sais que par ta faute j'ai agressé un faux ours et que je me suis fait embêtée par un crétin qui se prenait pour un supernova ?

-C'était un supernova, affirme Trafalgar.

Je corrige:

-Oui bon un supernova... Mais bref t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner ou tu vas finir en paillasson !

Complètement apeuré, Bepo hache frénétiquement la tête:

-Oui d'accord d'accord.

En redevenant calme comme un ange, je mets mes affaires entre les pattes de l'ours et remarque:

-Très bien alors on peut commencer la visite.

Penguin, qui vient de sortir de l'eau, marmonne -toutefois assez fort pour que je l'entende.

-Un monstre j'vous dis, un monstre...

Plus du tout angélique, je me rapproche d'un suel coup plus du démon et hurle:

-Tu vas mourir !

Il se retourne, détale et saute de son plein gré dans l'eau.

-AAAAHHHH !

**plouf**

Sachi, pessimiste, remarque d'une voix lente:

-Et voilà, la terreur de l'équipage vient de naître.

Je lui fais mon regard qui tue et demande:

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Euh... Bienvenue dans l'équipage et heureux de te connaître (_en son fort intérieur: ou pas._)

Bepo s'impatiente:

-Bon on y va ?

Toute ma fureur s'abat d'un seul coup sur lui:

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres !

-Désolé.

Pendant environs une heure, je visite le bateau, c'est qu'il est grand! Il y a des chambres individuelles ou en groupe pour l'équipage, une salle de bain qui n'a pas l'air très utilisée, un genre de salon et le plus important: la cuisine reliée à la salle à manger! Je commente pour la énième fois:

-Ah c'est grand !

Traumatisé, Bepo balbutie:

-Euh... c'est fini... au revoir je vais me coucher...

Troublée, je remarque:

-Mais on n'est encore que le matin !

Bon et je fais quoi maintenant qu'il s'est barré? Tiens voilà Law...

-Marina.

-Oui?

-Je peux te parler ?

Je tourne frénétiquement la tête de tous les côtés.

-Bah ouais mais où ?

-Suis moi. (il sait parfaitement qu'elle n'a rien retenu de sa visite)

On entre dans euh... sa cabine je crois. C'est très organisé - comme Law, c'est à son image! On peut voir au centre son bureau avec quelques cartes. Une étagère plaquée au mur semble contenir des livres de médecines - j'ai essayé d'en lire un une fois, j'ai abandonné à la deuxième phrase! Trop compliqué! La pièce certe petite avoisinait une autre, sa chambre je pense.

-Assis-toi.

-J'allais le faire !

Je m'assois en face de lui... mais c'est stressant de le voir en face ! Il remarque:

-Bon maintenant tu es dans l'équipage.

Ne voyant pas du tout où il veut en venir, je confirme:

-Oui.

-Donc tu dois avoir une utilité à bord.

Mais de quoi il me parle là? Je répète:

-Une utilité ?

-Bah ouais du genre faire la cuisine...

C'est à dire que la dernière fois j'ai intoxiqué toute la maison! Et quand on compte les domestiques -une dizaine-, mes parents, trois de mes frères qui étaient présents et les inités ben...

-Je sais pas faire et tu le sais.

-Navigatrice ? propose-t-il.

-Ah cool ! Au fait on est où là ?

-En fait non.

Je soupire, il continue:

-Charpentière ?

-Mais c'est un métier de mec ça !

-Larbin ?

J'espère qu'il plaisante là!

-Tu me prends pour qui ?!

-Bon d'accord tu ne sers vraiment à rien.

-Et alors ?

Il commence à être irrité, ça se voit dans son regard et ses mains crispées.

-Et alors tu vas me trouver une utilité ou tu quittes l'équipage !

Hein? Mais je viens de rentrer!

-Oh calmos ! Ça doit pas être si compliqué !

_(fort intérieur de Law: Quand on voit à qui on a affaire..._)

-Bon on verra ça plus tard tu peux y aller, le repas doit être prêt.

C'est vrai! J'avais perdu la notion du temps! On n'est plus le matin il est midi! Je sors comme une furie.

-Ouais bouffe !

**Son estomac a parlé xD Bon les forts intérieurs en italique ça doit être chiant, je vais essayé de pas trop en mettre à l'avenir.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou c'est moi! Et ma fic de dingues avec pour couronner le tout! Merci pour toutes vos review :)  
**

Chapitre 8:

Partie 1 : Île en vue !

Et oui on a enfin embarqué! C'est beau les vagues, l'océan dont on voit pas la limite et tout les monstres marins qui ne pensent qu'à une chose: vous bouffer. Ah c'est peut-être un point négatif ça. Mais moi je m'en fiche, le dernier monstre qui a essayé de me dévorer je lui ai envoyé un savon en pleine poire parce qu'il sentait vraiment pas bon! Je sais pas où il est allé trainer celui-là... Sinon ben il est reparti en faisant des bulles! C'était très joli, comme des petits nuages sauf que c'est rond... et transparent...

Sinon j'ai une chambre individuelle sur le navire! Un peu petite par rapport à celle que j'avais avant mais je m'en fou au moins je dors pas avec les autres membres de l'équipage qui - j'en suis sûre ! - ronflent.

Bref là je suis en train de polimimi euh... bref négocier avec Law!

-Allez on peut aller sous l'eau ? S'il-te-plaît je veux voir ce que ça fait !

Il croise les bras et contre:

-Non.

-Mais allez !

Sachi, dont la voix vient d'on ne sait où, s'écrie:

-Terre en vue ! Capitaine il y a une île à bâbord !

Je l'ai localisé!...Ouah il est balèze pour monter aussi haut sur le mât! Mais il risque pas de tomber? Au et puis je m'en fou... ah mais non après faudra nettoyer le pont! Ah mais dans tous les cas je m'en chargerais pas donc je m'en fou aussi... Law remarque:

-Elle n'est pas indiquée sur le log pose on va la dépasser.

-D'accord, répond d'un ton neutre Sachi.

Comment ça "d'accord"?!

-Mais on peut pas faire un détour ? Allez juste pour voir !

-Non.

Mais il a que ce mot-là à la bouche? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne il le répétait souvent... mais il est hors de question que je lâche l'affaire! Je veux y aller moi!

-Mais si ça serait cool ! Allez !

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent je n'arrête pas de le harceler. Visiblement fatigué, il lâche:

-Bon euh... On va faire un arrêt pour... pour récupérer des vivres.

Bepo arrive de je sais pas où et remarque:

-Mais euh... capitaine la cale est presque pleine !

-J'ai dit alors on fait et sans discuter !

Ouah il se fait super respecter Trafalgar à bord ! Dérangé par les regards des autres membres de l'équipage, il ajoute en me désignant du menton:

-Vous l'avez jamais vu manger ou quoi? Si vous voulez savoir il vaut mieux trop de provisions que pas assez!

Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue lui? Il pourrait pas être plus clair? Bon j'ai la flemme de réfléchir de toute façon:

-Ouais c'est cool ! Allez cap sur l'île !

Un type gros et baraqué - enfin surtout gros - débarque comme ça et déclare:

-Ouais bon ça va on fait ce qu'on peut...

Je crois l'avoir déjà vu euh... j'ai dû oublier son nom bref...

-T'es qui toi?

En bombant le torse, il déclare:

-Je m'appelle Jean Bart, gamine.

Ah! Le type bleu qui ne l'est pas! Non mais attendez il vient de m'insulter là?

-J'ai 19 ans OK ? Je suis pas une gamine, clochard !

-Et moi je suis un pirate de renom OK ? Pas un clochard idiote ! rétorque-t-il énervé.

Non mais c'est qu'il s'y croit en plus! Je réplique!

-Pas autant que Trafalgar alors tu te la ferme d'accord ? Et puis d'abord il est où ton avis de recherche hein ? Où il est ? Alors ? J'attends moi !

Ah il en a pas hein! Et dans dans les plants! Les rangs... euh... bref j'l'ai eu quoi! Il déprime un peu et marmonne:

-Bon, j'étais un pirate de renom...Il reprend soudain sa fierté et annonce:

-Mais je vais le redevenir !

Prenant soin de le rabaisser je m'exclame:

-Ou pas !

Jean Bart va pleurer tout seul dans son coin. Je le rappelle:

-Eh t'as la barre à tenir !

Il revient sur ses pas et avoue:

-Ah oui c'est vrai...

L'oubliant rapidement, je m'exclame:

-Vivement qu'on y soit !

Une poignée de minutes plus on atteint enfin l'île! C'est étrange j'ai l'impression qu'elle était plus proche avant mais on s'en fou on a accosté! Surexcitée je lance:

-Ouais trop cool ! Tous à terre !

Non loin de moi - il me surveille ou quoi? - Law m'interpelle:

-Marina...

Toujours sur ma lancée, je crie:

-On va se marrer, on va...

-MARINA !

Mais c'est qu'il a de la voix quand il s'y met! Je lâche:

-Eh tu casses tout là... quoi ?

Accoudé à la rambarde il demande:

-T'as pas d'arme ?

Maintenant qu'il le dit...

-Si.

-Et elle est où ?

Comme l'évidence même, je dis:

-Bah dans ma cabine pourquoi ?

-Tu comptes te balader longtemps sans ?

Je réfléchis un quart de seconde puis dit:

-Bah c'est encombrant une arme donc oui.

-Vas me la chercher, m'ordonne Law.

-Oh... bon d'accord.

Je cours chercher mon arme qui est en fait un simple sabre. Je voyais pas l'intérêt d'amener autre chose comme arme. Bon maintenant que je l'ai, je file rejoindre les autres !

-C'est bon je l'ai !

-Bon, on va pouvoir y aller alors. Toi tu restes avec moi, Penguin, Sachi et Jean Bart vous partez chercher des vivres, et pas besoin d'une tonne. Les autres vous gardez le navire.

La bande de dégénérés répond à l'unisson:

-Oui capitaine !

Et nous sommes descendus sur l'île, ouah j'ai trop hâte de visiter !

Partie 2 : Ah bon c'est une tortue ?

Loin devant, je hurle:

-Ouais allez plus vite!(quel enthousiasme!)

Law qui lui _marche_ derrière moi, remarque:

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te presse autant ? Elle a rien de fabuleux cette île.

Comme si c'était évident, je lâche:

-Bah si c'est une île, et non répertoriée en plus !

Il fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-Oui c'est étrange ça...

-Hein pourquoi ?

-Bah elle est très voyante pourtant.

-Eh bah si tu le dis...

Il ne me réponds pas.

Je grimpe une sorte de colline - c'est très pénible, il y a plein de creux pour manquer de me faire trébucher ! - pour voir toute l'île. Je remarque une forme de pierre étrange qui se détache du reste. Je commente:

-Elle est bizarre ton île.

-C'est pas mon île ! ...Pourquoi ?

-Ben elle a une tête.

Il hausse les épaules.

-C'est ton imagination.

-Non j'te jure !

Il me rejoint en hauteur et se penche pour regarder. Il secoue la tête.

-Bah elle ajuste une forme particulière c'est tout.

Je dévale la « colline » à toute allure. J'entends la voix de Trafalgar derrière moi:

-Eh attends !

Je m'approche du récif qui fait la « tête » de l'île. Il y a un truc blanc...

-Oh on dirait un œil !

-Un œil ? ( _fort intérieur: Elle voit de ces trucs franchement..._ ) ...! C'est quoi ce truc ?

C'est ce que je disais, il y a un globe oculaire en plein dans la tête de l'île, en plus il est ouvert et c'est moche ! Elle a les yeux verts! C'est dément!

-Tu me crois maintenant ?

Il ne me réponds pas. Il le fait souvent en ce moment, je sais qu'il est d'un naturel pas très bavard mais bon...

Ah le sol tremble ! Il y a des mottes de terre qui dégringolent! Trafalgar me prend le bras.

-On récupère Penguin, Jean Bart et Sachi et on met les voiles.

Comment peut-on se mettre une voile? C'est tellement grand... Et pas pratique pour avancer je suis sûre!

-Euh... si tu veux.

Je le suis, le problème c'est que ces trois idiots sont introuvables. Law grogne:

-C'est bien le moment...

En tout innocence, je suggère:

-Ils se sont peut-être fait avalés ?

Il fronce les sourcils en balayant du regard les alentours.

-Tu peux arrêter de dire ce genre de choses ?

-Pourquoi ?

Il soupire et lâche:

-Laisses tomber.

Ah je crois que j'ai compris cette expression! Je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis censée laisser tomber quelque chose que je n'ai pas dans les mains et dont je ne sais pas ce qu c'est mais en gros ça signifie que je dois arrêter d'insister.

-D'accord ! Au fait l'île nous regarde bizarrement.

Avec son gros œil tout gros tout moche - tiens je crois en voir un deuxième ! - c'en est presque effrayant!

-C'est pas une île !

-Ah OK. Mais en tout cas ça nous regarde.

-Eh bien...

Il ne peut pas ajouter autre chose, l'île vient de bouger brutalement, des arbres déjà bien courbés dégringolent et de la terre peu stable s'effrite... On commence à distinguer la forme originelle de la "colline'.

-Mais c'est une carapace !

Occupé à chercher ses membres d'équipage, Law me répond distraitement:

-Une... ? Ah d'accord !

-Quoi d'accord ?

-Ce qu'on a pris pour une île est une tortue géante.

Quoi? Une tortue? Les créatures marines ou terrestres qui transportent leur maison sur leur dos? Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi elles faisaient ça... vous vous imaginez porter votre maison - surtout que la mienne est gigantesque - avec la tête coincée dans la porte vous? Bon dans tous les cas...

-Ah mais c'est pas bien ça ! On est pas chez nous alors !

-Et qui a voulu débarquer ?

-Eh dis pas ce qui t'arrange ! C'est toi le capitaine donc c'est toi qui donne les ordres.

Trafalgar ouvre la bouche pour riposter lorsque...

"AAAAHHHHH !"

Un grand et beau cri bien uni! Il vient de...

Sachi, Jean Bart et Penguin qui courent comme des fous. Contente, je m'exclame:

-Ah ! On les a retrouvé !

Trafalgar a l'air un peu fatigué et énervé... je suis sûre qu'il dort mal! Il lâche:

-Super, on rejoint le bateau et on débarque plus sur des îles inconnues !

Oho il est fâché.

Nous rejoignons le navire où c'est la panique même si Penguin et Sachi ont couru bien plus vite que nous. C'est sûr que quand il s'agit de fuir ils sont les premiers ! Law reprend rapidement le contrôle des opérations.

-Jean Bart, mets les voiles !

-Oui capitaine !

Nous nous éloignons, lentement mais sûrement - ? - . Law s'appuie d'un bras sur la rambarde et tout en se massant les tempes lâche:

-Ça devrait être bon...

Je jette un coup d'œil à la fausse île. Elle pivote dans notre direction et commence à nager... super vite! Je le contredis:

-Nan, la tortue nous fonce droit dessus.

-C'est pas vrai !

Il me croit pas?

-Si c'est vrai tu n'as qu'à vérifier.

Il m'ignore et se tourne vers l'ours blanc qui passait par là.

-Bepo, vitesse maximum !

-Oui capitaine !

La tortue essaie de mordre l'arrière du navire, nous virons à tribord d'un coup brusque. Penguin fait un tourné boulet non euh... giflé trempé non... bref! et passe par dessus bord ( comme un boulet, là je suis sûre de ce que je dis ). Je le rattrape par le col de sa combinaison, manquant de l'étrangler au passage.

-C'est bon je te tiens.

-AAAHHH !

Il sait pas dire autre chose ?! Je le remonte et le frappe. Il tremble comme une feuille. D'ailleurs comment une feuille peut-elle trembler? Ça a pas de nerfs! Je râle:

-Tu pourrais remercier au moins !

-Capitaine ! s'exclame Sachi de l'arrière. La tortue fait demi-tour !

Trafalgar se détend enfin et lâche:

-Tant mieux, tu peux rétablir la vitesse normale.

-À vos ordres !

**Oui à vos ordres! La suite à venir hé hé... Bon ce chapitre était peut-être pas très original mais bon... Qui avait deviné que c'était une tortue avant que Law éclaire l'ampoule très souvent éteinte de Marina? Pas de mensonges ne vous sentez pas bêtes! Personne ne pourra être en dessous de son niveau de bêtise (à Marina) pas d'inquiétude!**

**Review?**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hey c'est moi! :) Désolée du retard je n'ai pas eu une seule occasion de poster ce week end!  
**

**Que tous ceux qui réclament encore et toujours la suite des bêtises lancées par Marina lève la main! Quoi? Eh attendez je compte plus les doigts à euh... Bon alors criez! Plus fort j'entends rien! Bon je vais arrêter de vous ennuyer xD voici la suite:**

Chapitre 9:

Partie 1: Tout ça pour dire ça.

Après notre petite visite express sur l'île qui n'en était pas une, on est finalement aller manger. Ça c'est cool parce que j'avais fin! Sauf que voilà y a cet espèce de gros balourd qui je crois s'appelle Jean Bart qui veut me piquer ma viande! ET comme je vais pas le laisser faire eh ben ça tire des deux côtés. Ce pauvre morceau bien rouge et sacrément allongé maintenant! Je crie:

-Ah non ça c'est à moi !

-Si tu manges trop tu vas grossir ! rétorque l'autre.

-Je sais très bien m'occuper de ma ligne toute seule !

Sans réfléchir il répond en l'air:

-Eh bah moi je tiens à la mienne ! La viande ça fait des muscles!

-Ah bon parce que t'en as peut-être ?! Tu t'es déjà regarder dans un miroir ?! On dirait plutôt de la graisse oui!

-Humpf !

Ça tiraille encore un moment mais il veut pas lâcher, d'ailleurs si il lâche je pense que je vais valdinguer...

Penguin essaie de se faufiler pour piquer plus ou moins discrètement la nourriture des autres... S'il croit que je l'ai pas vu...

Je lui fiche un bon coup de pied en pleine poire et il s'en va valdinguer contre un mur, j'ajoute:

-Vas voir ailleurs !

Il se frotte la tête où apparaît une belle bosse bien rose. Law ,qui lisait le journal, lève la tête et râle:

-Dites vous pourriez pas vous taire oui ?

-Oui capitaine, grommelle Jean Bart.

Je profite du moment inattention de mon adversaire pour récupérer mon bien, non mais! Bon là y a Law qui me lance un regard très très appuyé...

-Désolée!(elle n'en a pas l'air)

Il baisse les yeux sur un article avant de remarquer:

-Au fait Marina tu sais que t'es recherchée ?

De quoi y parle? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs?

-Ah bon par qui ?

Il me tend le journal.

-Regarde.

Je parcours la page du journal. Il y a ma photo dessus! Bon par contre franchement elle est pas géniale ils auraient pu trouver mieux! Mes cheveux qui sont _blancs_ ont l'air jaune non mais sérieux là! Et pis mes yeux y sont pas violets y sont bleus... qui était le photographe? Je vais me plaindre! Bon voyons la prime... Tiens et ceux qui me recherchent ce sont pas les marines mais...

-Ah ouais, à 10 millions, ils ont vraiment de l'argent à perdre mes parents !

Tout le reste de l'équipage, à la ramasse, répète:

-Ses parents ?

Parce qu'ils pensaient à qui? Gold Roger peut-être? Il est mort et enterré! Ou pas d'ailleurs... y z'en ont fait quoi de son corps?

-Bah ouais qui d'autre ? Mais franchement, j'avais même laissé un mot quand je suis partie ! Ça m'avait pris 10 minutes pour le rédiger !

-Un mot ? Partie ?

Ils pourraient arrêter de répéter ce que je dis et en plus avec des têtes de poisson lune?

Law se charge de transformer le point d'interrogation de l'équipage en lanterne.

-En clair Marina a fugué.

En très très résumé ouais... mais il exagère un peu...

-Oh ça va, je voulais juste voir du pays c'est pénible là-bas à North Blue !

-Mais je croyais que t'étais à Sabaondy pour te promener ? remarque timidement Penguin.

-Bah oui c'est ce que j'ai fait !

Ils ont vraiment l'air de rien comprendre. Law, qui commence à en avoir ras les pâquerette de la tête de tous les autres à table, commence:

-En fait Marina fait partie de...

Et au final il a pas pu finir sa phrase parce que t'as l'autre en costume et casquette là euh... Sachi - qui d'ailleurs avait fui la bataille pour la nourriture - qui hurle depuis le pont:

-Capitaine un navire de la marine ! Il se dirige droit sur nous !

En parlant du capitaine je crois qu'il en a jusqu'au cou et même plus... de quoi déjà? Bon en gros il en a marre. Avec les canards.

-Bon alors on va l'attaquer.

Attaquer=armes=morts/blessés/prisonniers.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Ils sont nés, répond-il en ne faisant presque plus attention à moi.

-Hein c'est quoi cette réponse ?

De toute manière il ne m'écoute plus ! Il est déjà en train de donner des ordres... mais c'est pour ça qu'il est capitaine aussi hum...

-Sachi, Bepo, Penguin et Jean Bart vous venez avec moi !

Attaquer? Enfin un peu d'action!

-Eh et moi aussi je veux venir !

-Tu sais même pas te servir d'une arme, lâche Law pressé de partir.

-Mais si je sais m'en servir !

Mais je sais pas où je l'ai foutue! Ah si elle est sur la table!

Il me tourne le dos.

-Pff... Fais comme tu veux.

Je m'éclipse rapidement, récupère mon arme et reviens tout aussi vite.

-Ouais à l'assaut ! Ah oui euh... vous passez les premiers !

Pas de réponse.

-Bon allez vous attendez quoi ? Ils sont déjà là vous savez ?

Partie 2: À l'abordage ! Une drôle de nouvelle.

Ouais je vais attaquer mon premier bateau juste après avoir visiter ma première île qui n'était pas une île ! Ah! Mince ils sont déjà partis !

-A... attendez moi !

Je saute à mon tour sur le pont, Bepo fait encore son art martial, Sachi et Penguin font des pirouettes tous les deux... une belle paire d'enquiquineurs tiens! Jean Bart dégomme les marines comme une brute (ce qu'il est) et Law bah il découpe tout le monde. Rien de vraiment nouveau quoi. Bon je vais peut-être m'y mettre moi aussi, justement y a un marine sympa qui vient vers moi pour m'attaquer. Mais est-il vraiment sympa ?

Je dégaine mon sabre quoique en fait j'en aurais peut-être pas besoin.

Je saute sur le marine et lui écrase la tête avec les talons de mes bottes. Après un magnifique roulé-bandé non euh... tourné-boulet euh... bref! Il finit sa course contre un mât. C'est que ça commence à être drôle tout ça! Surtout les petits cui-cui qui virevoltent au-dessus de sa tête! J'éclate de rire et lance:

-Au suivant !

Penguin, qui vient de me rejoindre, lâche complètement étonné:

-Tu sais te battre ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'étais juste bonne à vider les frigos? Quoique au manoir c'était une de mes principales occupations... surtout depuis que Law s'en est allé en catinani non... quantitani euh... bref sans rien dire sur son bateau de pirate! Mais revenons aux faits de maintenant...

-Bien sûr crétin !

Avec une tête de traumatisé à vie, il couine:

-Hii ! Ne frappe pas !

Un marine me fonce dessus avec un air presque féroce.

Je le repousse d'un bon coup de pied bien placé et ricane:

-C'est quoi ce cri de fille ?

Cette fois les yeux lui sortent littéralement de la tête, il hurle:

-HAAA !

Non mais je lui fais si peur que ça?

-Oh c'est bon je vais pas te frapper il est où ton problème ?

Il pointe du doigt derrière moi, en tremblant comme une feuille... D'ailleurs d'où vient-elle cette expression? Une feuille ça tremble pas! Surtout si c'est accroché à un arbre! Et puis au pire ça plane... Bon et qu'est-ce qu'il a à être si insistant lui?!

-Le... le...

Je me retourne en râlant:

-Mais quoi à la fin ? ... !

Je sais pas qui c'est, mais ce type est gigantesque ! Plus grand qu'une maison! Bon j'exagère un peu mais il dépasse bien les deux mètres! Et ça fait mal au cou de lever la tête pour bien le voir! Si je chope un tortirouli non... tinicoli... euh... bref un mal de cou ce sera de sa faute! Sinon ça doit être le capitaine de ce navire, voyons qu'est-ce qu'on dit quand on rencontre une personne d'un meilleur rang que soit...

Je lève la main et lance:

-Oï ! Salut !

Complètement sidéré, Penguin s'effare:

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hein? Ça se remarque si peu? Nan c'est lui qu'est pas très malin...

-Ça se voit pas ? Je dis bonjour !

-Mais euh...

Sa voix se perd dans sa gorge.

Ah mince c'est vrai qu'il est toujours là lui, le capitaine est en train de lever son sabre, ben gigantesque. Faut bien qu'il ait un truc assorti à sa taille non? Parce que ben son uniforme il est trop petit ça laisse voir son ventre - très gros - et il craque sur les épaules à chaque mouvement. D'ailleurs faudra pas qu'il se plaigne s'il a un trou dans son pantalon à la fin de la journée celui-là!

...

Mais j'attends quoi moi ?!

J'attrape Penguin et m'en sert comme bouclier.

-Frappe lui mais pas moi !

Le capitaine marine, désorienté, pense tout haut:

**-**Ils sont vraiment du même équipage ?

Ça se voit pas? bref, je profite de son petit moment d'inattention pour balancer mon "coéquipier" à la figure du marine:

-Prends ça !

Mon arme humaine émet un cri de guerre pas très... convaincant.

-AAAHHH !

Le marine se le reçoit en pleine trombine, il titube en arrière. Une bosse plus rose que son crâne chauve lui pousse au-dessus du sourcil.

-Mais que...

Pour finir, je lui saute dessus, le renverse dans le même élan et l'achève à coups de talon bien placés.

Finalement il m'aura pas servi à grand chose mon sabre.

Penguin, étalé par terre, avec une bosse aussi grosse que celle du capitaine, se relève péniblement et pleurniche:

-Ouille... T'es folle t'as failli me tuer !

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour se faire pardonner déjà? Quoique je m'en fou un peu mais comme on appelle ça la politesse hum...

Je me baisse et lui tapotes la tête.

-Réjouies-toi tu t'es rendu utile.

-Mais... commence-t-il.

Tiens voilà Traffy qui arrive, il remarque:

-C'est bon ils sont tous vaincus.

Après avoir détaillé le corps du marine puis les dégâts du pont - trois lattes de plancher défoncée et le mât presque dans le même état - il nous montre du doigt.

-C'est vous qui avez eu le capitaine ?

-Voui... répond Penguin comme un gamin.

Je remarque:

-C'est pas bien de montrer du doigt.

À la limite netre étonnement et exaspération, Law n'a même pas le temps de soupirer qu'on entend un drôle de bruit.

"bulubulu bulubulu"

-C'est quoi ça ?

Trafalgar l'identifie bien plus rapidement que moi (si on l'attend elle on est tous morts et enterrés):

-Un escargophone, trouvez-le !

Nous fouillons le navire, c'est Bepo qui découvre l'escargophone niché dans le mât principal qui est un peu bancal d'ailleurs... quel mauvais entretien! C'est pas à Law que ça arriverait!

-Capitaine il est là !

-Bien maintenant taisez-vous !

Je vois pas trop pourquoi mais bon je vais me taire s'il le dit. Trafalgar décroche, nous écoutons. L'escargophone hurle carrément:

-Allô ? Nous demandons des renforts au quartier général de la marine, je répète nous...

C'est bizarre qu'ils demandent des renforts enfin bon écoutons la suite.

-La situation est catastrophique ! Luffy au chapeau de paille et des évadés d'Impel Down viennent de débarquer euh... du ciel ! Et prêtent main forte à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, nous demandons à tous les navires restants encore dans les parages de se rendre au quartier général je répète...

Trafalgar raccroche. Je remarque:

-Ils sont tombés du ciel ? Ils savent voler ?

Soudain grave, Law lâche:

-On va se rendre là-bas.

Dans un bel ensemble, moi et le reste de l'équipage on manifeste notre étonnement:

-Hein ?

-Ne discutez pas ! Jean Bart cap sur le quartier général de la marine !

-Oui capitaine !

**Ben quoi? Fallait bien rester cohérent aussi! Du coup ben il est pas sur l'archipel des Sabaody à ce moment-là mais en pleine mer! mais on s'en fiche c'est la même chose!^^**

**Sinon ben personnellement c'est un de mes chapitres préférés car c'est le premier combat de Marina (auquel elle aura participé soyons d'accord) mais c'est avis d'auteure :)**

review?


	10. Chapitre 10:

**C'est moi! Décidément c'est encore le mercredi que je poste le mieux xD**

**ZebreRose: Pardon? Marina de plus en plus intelligente? D'accord il y a de sacrés passages philosophiques de temps en temps mais faut pas la surestimer! Ou c'est moi qui la sous-estime bref on verra!**

**Shauny: C'est sûr qu'il a pas eu de chance le pauvre! Et il est pas au bout du compte de tous les coups qu'il va recevoir!**

**Mufy: Perso c'est trop méchant j'ai jamais testé xD Aah... le "Ils sont nés" on me l'avait déjà dit sur le blog :)**

Chapitre 10:

Partie 1: Vers Marineford.

Non mais vous y croyez vous? Il a l'intention d'aller à marineford! il a pas compris qu'ils allaient se taper dessus comme des grosses brutes qu'ils sont ces idiots de marines? Bref, je proteste quoi.

-Mais pourquoi on va là-bas ? En plus il doit y avoir une énooorme bataille!

-C'est moi le capitaine OK ? réplique Law Donc tu fais ce que je dis !

Je lui déballe le fond de ma pensée:

-Ah c'est pas cool !

Je sors de sa cabine, en assommant Sachi qui m'était rentré dedans au passage. Pourquoi Trafalgar a-t-il toujours des idées aussi étranges ? Et pourquoi ne s'explique-t-il jamais avec les autres ? Oh et puis je suis pas psy je vais pas m'amuser à retracer son plan psychologique ! Ce qui n'a d'ailleurs rien d'amusant.

Je monte sur le pont, Trafalgar dit qu'on va bientôt s'immerger pour passer inaperçu. Mais qu'est-ce que Chapeau de Paille fait allié à Barbe Blanche ? Il fait parti de sa flotte ? Non les marines ont dit qu'il s'alliait à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche donc il ne fait pas parti de sa flotte. Et quand bien même qu'il serait un pirate allié ça ne les aurait pas autant surpris. Enfin bon j'en ai assez de réfléchir, ça donne mal à la tête! Tiens voilà l'ours en peluche géant...

-On va immergé le sous-marin, il faut que tu rentres à l'intérieur.

Un petit peu trop préoccupée, je lui réponds distraitement:

-Ouais j'arrive.

Je suis l'ours blanc... d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que cette ours parle ( elle se pose la question que maintenant ? ) ? C'est un fruit du démon ? Il faudra que je demande à Law un de ces quatre...

-Au fait...

-Oui ?

Je l'assaille de questions tout en le secouant:

-C'est cool d'aller sous l'eau ? Est-ce qu'on voit bien les poissons ? On ne risque pas de mourir à cause de la pression ? On fait quoi si y a une fuite ? Si un boulon saute ? Et si on tombe en panne ? On coule ? On peut regarder l'extérieur de là-dessous ?

Complètement sonné, il me répond même pas le malpoli:

-J'ai la tête qui tourne...

Je le lâche et il s'écrase par terre. Je commente:

-Ah... tu sers à rien !

Hum... tiens voilà le cap'taine qui se pointe.

-Tu verras une fois qu'on y sera.

Là? Tout de suite? Maintenant?

-Ah ! On va s'immerger tout de suite ?

-Oui, Sachi règle les derniers paramètres.

-Ouais c'est trop cool !

Bepo, qui vient de reprendre ses esprits, remarque:

-Euh... Tu voulais pas voir l'extérieur ?

Limite les étoiles dans les yeux, je demande:

-On peut ?

-Oui...

Je saute sur l'ours blanc, le renverse et le secoue comme un prunier.

-Cool montre moi ! Montre moi !

Law qui je sais pas pourquoi est encore ici alors que d'habitude il disparaît sans rien dire commente:

-Une vrai gamine...

Non mais d'où il me traite de gamine lui?

-Je t'ai pas sonné, capitaine à la gomme !

-Répète un peu pour voir ?

-Parfaitement ! Capitaine à la...

Ma fin de phrase se perd dans une cacophonie de craquements bizarre, de bruit de salle de bain et... de salle de bain?

Waaa! Pourquoi ce stupide navire tangue maintenant? En totale panique, je hurle:

-Aah ! Mais y s'passe quoi ?

-Bah, on plonge, me répond Law comme si 'était évident.

Oubliant complètement que je paniquai je secoue de nouveau Bepo:

-Ah trop cool ! Allez gros nounours je veux voir !

Il me mène à contrecœur au travers du bateau... qui tangue moins mais toujours! On arrive dans une salle complètement vide mis à part un tube tordu pas je-ne-sais-quel-abruti qui sort du plafond.

-Trop cool ! ... Mais c'est quoi ce machin?

(_fort intérieur de Bepo : Elle n'a que ce mot là à la bouche ?_)

Après une petite minute d'hésitation et sous mon regard insistant il me répond:

-Un périscope. Tu places ton œil devant et tu verras.

Un péri-quoi? Bon c'est pas grave faisons ce qu'il dit!

Je regarde dedans, on voit tout tout tout ! L'eau est sombre mais je distingue des petits poissons... et des gros parés de milliers de couleurs! Il y a quelques algues à la dérive vertes, marrons, bleues... Bon c'est beau l'océan mais franchement c'est grand! Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça qu'on dit pas "mer" mais "océan". Pourtant c'est presque la même chose... et je sais pas comment les scientifiques font pour faire la différence entre la mer et l'océan quand les deux sont collés!

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je regarde mais Bepo est parti, c'est Sachi qui arrive pour me prévenir.

-Marineford est en vue, nous allons émerger.

Partie 2 : Et Law sauva Luffy.

On va émerger mais...

Encore des tremblements, des « cracs », des « boums » ah non pardon ça ça vient de l'extérieur... de l'extérieur ? On est déjà remontés ? C'est dingue comme ça va vite! Enfin c'est un peu normal puisque c'est le bateau de Traffy... D'ailleurs est-ce un bateau? Parce que franchement un navire qui voit sous l'eau comme si c'était naturel ça se voit pas tout les jours!

Et puis je voulais encore voir les poissons moi! Je frappe Sachi sans raison.

-Rah pourquoi c'est allé aussi vite !

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui souffre ?

-Va crever !

-D'accord... geigne-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Hein? il va vraiment le faire?

-Mais non reviens j'ai besoin de toi pour arriver sur le pont sans me perdre !

Il lâche en articulant bien:

-Au secours

( _Sachi en son fort intérieur : Ça serait pas mal qu'elle se perde et meurt de faim hé hé..._)

Apparemment plongé dans un fort débat intérieur, il parle soudain tout haut:

-Et puis comme ça on en serait débarrassés.

Je le regarde de travers.

-Débarrassés de qui ?

-Bah de t... commence-t-il avant de se rattraper : non non rien !

-Hum... ouais bon dépêches-toi je veux voir ce qui se passe à Marineford(il y a même pas une heure elle était contre y aller...) !

-Oui oui...

(_fort intérieur de sachi: Je l'ai échappé belle._)

On arrive sur le pont mais je me demande vraiment ce à quoi il pensait, y a déjà Law qu'est en train de discutaillé avec...

!

Je hurle:

-Un clown volant !

Celui-ci, coupé en pleine discussion, râle:

-Je ne suis pas un clown ! Enfin si... mais pas comme tu le crois!

Il tient deux personnes...

Stop stop stop je comprends plus rien! Je lâche:

-Mais qu'est-ce que le Chapeau de Paille et un énorme je-sais-pas-qui font là ?

Bepo, qui était aussi là (c'est quoi cette réunion tout d'un coup?) me lance:

-C'est Jinbei le paladin des mers ! Tu ne le connais pas ?

-Bah non.

-Elle connaît personne...marmonne Law avant de poursuivre: Allez dépêches-toi de me les envoyer !

Le clown volant avec un bon gros pif rouge pétant lance son paquet, Bepo le rattrape de justesse. Ah mais ils sont... !

-Waa ! Mais ils sont morts !

Traffy, maître de la situation comme d'hab', dit tranquillement:

-Non juste gravement blessés. Transportez-les à l'intérieur !

« Juste », il y va un peu fort là... Bepo s'occupe de Jinbei, Sachi et Penguin de Luffy, je les suis jusqu'au bah... bloc opératoire. Ils les étalent sur des... tables d'opération? Ah c'est vrai c'est logique puisqu'ils sont dans un bloc opératoire... ouh là là je commence à m'emmêler les pinceaux... ah mais non je fais pas de peinture...

Bepo retourne chercher Law, qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ? Y a quoi de passionnant à l'extérieur ? Y a juste des abrutis qui se tapent dessus! Ah ils arrivent ! Law commence:

-Leur état est grave à tout les deux mais je vais commencer par Luffy, même si je pense que le mal n'est pas seulement physique.

Hein? Mais il peut avoir mal où si c'est pas au niveau du corps?

-On fait une anesthésie ? demande Sachi.

-Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dans l'état où ils sont, ils ne sentiront rien.

Euh... ouais mais quand même. Rien que l'idée des instruments de torture (ça ne peut être que ça) qui me découpent de l'intérieur alors qu'on est pas sûr que je dorme bien ça me dégoûte! Un claquement de caoutchouc me fait sursauter, en fait c'est juste Law qui met ses gants. Il commente avec son air de sadique tout droit sorti de l'asile:

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

-Eh t'es flippant quand tu dis ça.

Il m'ignore, commence à opérer et vous savez quoi ? Bah je vais regarder ailleurs.

Le sous-marin tangue dangereusement. Je m'accroche à la première personne qui passe.

-Aah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tiens, un Sachi complètement affolé.

-Capitaine ! La mer gèle derrière nous !

-Ah c'est l'amiral Aokiji ! hurle Penguin par-dessus le bruit des machines.

Je répète:

-''Amiral'' ? C'est un mec balèze ?

-Bah oui quand même ! râle Sachi avec de la sueur partout sur le front.

-On va mourir ! hurle Bepo en roulant dans tous les sens.

Je le ramène à la réalité en le frappant:

-Mais non crétin ! Il suffit d'aller plus vite que la glace puisqu'elle est derrière nous !

-Hein ?

Il est long à la détente c'est sûr! heureusement qu'y a Law pour rattraper cet équipage de bras cassés!

-Mettez la vitesse maximum ! Vite !

Sachi s'exécute en criant le fameux "Oui capitaine !" cher à son coeur. Penguin l'oeil collé à un péri-ché-pas-quoi qui se trouvait dans la salle remarque:

-Eh ! Il se passe un truc...

Je prends sa place de façon pas très délicate(traduction:en le balançant contre un mur) et râle:

-Pousse-toi !

Je regarde.. il y a des points brillants...

-Oh des lucioles sous l'eau !

Tous répètent, attérés:

-Des lucioles ?

Jean Bart se ramène, me pousse sans ménagement et observe à son tour.

-Fais-voir... ! Kizaru attaque !

Law déjà bien occupé doit en avoir assez de faire deux choses en même temps... mais ça l'empêche pas d'ordonner:

-Allez le plus vite et le plus profondément possible !

-À vos ordres !

Je sais pas qui l'a crié mais les machines font un sacré bruit!

Ça bouge, ça tangue, ça remue, ça tue euh non pardon... ça entasse les gens dans un coin, dans l'autre... Bref on plonge et je me demande si le navire ne va pas exploser vu comment plient les murs... non ça n'explosera pas y a pas intérêt!

Je jette un nouveau coup d'oeil dans le périlacoque.

-Ah je crois que c'est fini !

Bepo s'étale sur une machine, en sueur.

-J'ai cru qu'on allait mourir !

Je le frappe:

-Tais-toi un peu tu veux ?

**Et vala vala! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


	11. Chapitre 11:

**Coucou me revoilà^^ Déjà le chapitre 11... soit la 11ème semaine de post... ça passe vite xD**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent et me review, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me motive :D Bref voilà la suite:**

Chapitre 11:

Partie 1 : Île des femmes nous voilà !

Bon du coup on a laissé Law dans sa salle d'opération et c'est très bien ainsi! Déjà que quand il découpe des gens il est mouche...(touche euh... louche?) alors quand il les opère...

Enfin bref, du coup j'attends dehors avec Sachi, Penguin et Bepo qui se roule par terre en geignant:

-J'ai chaud, j'ai trop chaud...

…

-Je veux remonter !

En réponse je hurle:

-Arrêtes de geindre !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche? Qu'il m'approche pas avec son pelage tout collant de sueur! Résultat c'est Sachi et Penguin qui se le refile...

-Je veux remonter !  
-Oui c'est bon ça va ! râle Sachi en s'en écartant rapidement.

Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Law reste en surface la plupart du temps. Bepo se dirige vers moi. Non mais je suis pas un essuie-tout! Je l'envoie valser d'un coup de pied bien placé.

-Dégage !

Après une horrible suite de craquements comme si le ciel allait nous tomber sur la tête (ce qui est impossible étant donné qu'il y a le plafond), nous faisons surface, moi je vais sortir sur le pont...

Bepo encore plus motivé que moi du retour à la surface, me double et fonce comme s'il était poursuivi par un démon. Une fois dehors, il soupire:

-Enfin de l'air...

Woah?! Mais c'est quoi ce truc? C'est gigantesque!

Y a un énoooorme serpent ici !

Les yeux exorbités, je détaille rapidement le long reptile blanc tacheté de rouge... ou rouge taché de blanc je sais pas trop... En tout cas le crâne qui orne sa tête est horriblement moche!

En un bel ensemble, Bepo et moi hurlons( enfin plus Bepo, j'ai pas envie de me casser la voix no plus;.. et puis il le fait très bien lui.).

Attiré par le bruit, voilà Law qui sort.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il exaspéré.

Il voit le serpent puis le bateau marine que j'avais même pas remarqué juste derrière avant de lâcher un juron que je connaissait même pas jusqu'à maintenant! Discernant une ombre rapide, je remarque:

-Y a une femme qui descend !

Ouais même qu'elle est très belle mais euh...

-Vous êtes qui ?

La femme qui est plus grande qu'un mannequin ordinaire, repousse de façon hautaine ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière, fait scintiller ses boucles d'oreille en or en forme de serpent au soleil et répond:

-Je suis l'impératrice pirate Boa Hancock... maintenant dites-moi comment va Luffy.

Je regarde vite fait ses vêtements, avec le soleil qu'il fait elle va attraper un coup de soleil... Bon pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde avec autant d'insistance?

-Bah j'en sais rien faut demander à Traffy...

Le Traffy en question s'énerve (encore) contre moi:

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça je t'ai dit ! Pour le moment il se repose mais je ne peux encore rien dire.

-Je vois...

Elle a l'air sacrément bouleversée euh...

Je me penche vers Trafalgar.

-C'est son amoureux ?

-Laisse tomber...

Ah, on dirait qu'elle m'a entendu... Comme à fond dans une scène, elle lâche avec quelques larmes:

-Non c'est mon mari...

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber je t'ai dit ! s'exclame Law au bord de l'exaspération.

-Bon d'accord...

Oh y a un autre bateau avec des serpents dessus ! C'est de la décoration ou des vrais? Sinon il est bien plus grand que celui de Trafalgar et comporte deux mâts avec des voiles rouges portant un crâne bizarre... Combien est-ce que ça a de bras? Ou de têtes on voit pas d'ici...?

-Trop classe !

-Les pirates Kuja... lâche Law.

Bon bah en tout cas ces pirates descendent en clamant:

-Princesse serpent ! Princesse serpent !

L'impératrice se retourne et lance:

-Ah les filles, je suis désolée de vous avoir causé du souci !

-Ce n'est pas grave princesse ! déclare l'une d'entre... elles(y a que des filles, ça change vu que chez Law il y a qu'un équipage d'hommes, moi non comprise)

Je plisse les yeux, qu'est-ce que les ombres défilent vite dans ce coin!

-Euh... y a encore quelqu'un qui descend du navire marine.

Une tête énorme, un corps de même taille et une façon de s'habiller trop bizarre...

-C'est qui ?

Le drôle d'énergumène s'amuse à nous casser les oreilles.

-Yeah ha ! Je suis Emporio Ivankov de l'armée révolutionnaire yeah ha !

-'Connais pas.

Il tombe littéralement par terre et se plaint:

-Je suis déçu(e).

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon... les deux peut-être? Enfin bon il me tape sur les nerfs couché par terre.

-Eh ben tant pis pour toi.

Il m'ignore, se redresse et prend la pose.

-Bien alors puisque le Chapeau de Paille est entre de bonnes mains je vais pouvoir y aller.

-Bah 'fallait rester sur le navire.

Ces gens sont stupides. Ah Hancock semble remise.

-Ces gens sont montés sur le navire alors que je vous suivais, ils vont repartir alors je leur laisse le bateau.

-Ah c'est sympa.

-Tu reconnais enfin ma valeur ! s'exclame Y-a-coffe (drôle de nom) en lançant des paillettes autours de lui.

-Non.

Il soupire de dépit puis ajoute:

-...Eh bien j'y vais alors prenez bien soin du Chapeau de Paille !

Il s'envole presque sur le bateau, je remarque:

-Drôle de type.

-Tout les travestis sont bizarres mais... commence Sachi qui vient d'arriver.

Je l'incite à continuer son raisonnement:

-Mais ?

Sachi et Penguin(ils ne se lachent pas d'une semaine(=semelle) ces deux-là) lâchent dans un bel ensemble:

-Hancock, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !

Non mais c'est quoi ces coeurs partout? C'est n'importe quoi! Je les frappe pour les ramener à la raison.

-C'est vraiment pas le moment !

Les laissant part terre avec deux énormes bosses, je me tourne vers Hancock qui continue de discuter avec Law.

-Si mon titre de grand corsaire tient toujours, vous pourrez rejoindre l'île des femmes avec mon aide.

C'est une grand corsaire? Dernières nouvelles! Et elle aide des pirates en plus? Ça c'est bizarre! Enfin j'ai pas envie de réfléchir là-dessus...

-Bon bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

Partie 2 : La déprime de Luffy ou comment se réveiller en embêtant le monde.

Après avoir suivit de près le navire de En Coque (ils ont des noms étranges ces grands corps serre décidément... Nous entrons dans Amazon Lily, c'est dingue il y a des femmes partout, au grand bonheur des autres membres de l'équipage visiblement. C'est limite si ils se tueraient pas juste pour voir des femmes presque nues partout. Y a que Law qui garde son calme habituel, calé contre la porte d'entrée dans les compartiments intérieurs.

-Vous feriez de rentrer vous abriter.

Tous, déranger en pleine exaltation, demandent:

-Pourquoi ?

Waa ! Une flèche vient de se ficher juste à côté de Trafalgar ! Et y en a d'autres qui viennent ! Mais on va mourir transpercés!

...Ouf les amazones d'Hancock les ont arrêté. Sympa l'accueil.

En Coque s'interpose et s'exclame:

-Ne tirez pas ! Luffy est à bord ! Il a été gravement blessé dans sa chaire et dans son âme au cours de la bataille de Marineford ! Il faut vite les emmener à...

-NION!

Niions? Nier quoi? Hein? Un machin ratatiné! Là droit devant!...

C'est qui cette vieille bique ?

-Mamie Nion ! s'écrie En Coque.

Ma mignon ? On devrait pas plutôt dire ma mignonne ? Je pige rien là !

-Mis à part Luffy qui est un cas spécial, râle la vieille, aucun homme ne doit pénétrer Amazon lily ! C'est contre nos principes !

C'est quoi ces principes de...

-Dans ce cas nous emmènerons au moins leur médecin...

-Nion ! contre encore Mamignon. Nous avons de nombreux médecins compétents au palais !

Law s'avance de quelque pas et remarque:

-Si je puis me permettre, avez-vous un équipement aussi moderne que le mien ? Si les blessures de Chapeau de Paille se rouvrent, il mourra c'est sûr.

EnCoque, désespérée et au bord de l'évanouissement, geint:

-Oh non ! S'il venait à mourir je... je …

MaMignon soupire, se résigne et cède:

-Bon... vous pourrez vous installez dans le golf, vous y serez à l'abri des monstres marins.

L'impératrice reprend immédiatement du poil de la belette et dit:

-Au golf ? Dans ce cas je vais les accompagner et rester au chevet de Luffy et...

-Nion !

La dispute s'est éternisée... Bref un peu plus tard nous nous retrouvons dans ce fameux "golf". Je me demandais si on parlais du trou, de la balle ou du truc pour taper dans la balle du jeu "golf" mais non en fait. C'est un peu comme un trou dans le bord d'une île.

Les amazones ont dressé un genre de barrière pour nous séparer du reste de l'île. Une grande partie de l'équipage se tient devant, dont Sachi, Penguin et même Bepo. Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils racontent...

-Ah si seulement on pouvait passer... soupire Sachi.

En bavant (c'est dégoutant je trouve), Penguin ajoute:

-Tu sais bien que si un homme passe il est changé en pierre...

Hein? C'est vrai ça? Mais c'est horrible!

-C'est peut-être un châtiment pas si terrible si l'on peut voir des beautés... poursuit pourtant Sachi.

Mais il est complètement fou? Il préfèrerai voir ces femmes plutôt que de garder sa forme de chair et d'os? Mais il va pas bien!

Pour les ramener à la raison, je prends les deux têtes et les cogne l'une contre l'autre.

-Vous pourriez arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ?!

Ils s'excusent piteusement en se massant le crâne. Bepo, pour ajouter à la connerie ambiante, s'exclame:

-Vous croyez qu'il y a des ours femelles ?

Pour une fois d'accord avec Sachi et Penguin, je m'exclame en même temps qu'eux:

-C'est l'île des femmes pas l'île des ours !

-Pardon...

Popurquoi est-ce qu'il s'excuse tout le temps? Enfin bon là ça valait mieux pour lui...

Des voix inconnues s'élèvent derrière nous.

-À table !

-Conclusion, plan, c'est l'heure du repas.

Tiens, c'est les Cou-de-jas qui viennent apporter le repas, ça tombe bien j'ai faim!

Penguin et Sachi, tout à fait entendus, s'exclament:

-Heureusement que trois fois par jours le bonheur revient !

Non mais ça a pas de limite chez eux ou quoi? Exaspérée, je soupire:

-N'importe quoi...

Law, que j'avais même pas entendu arriver, remarque:

-Tu peux y entrer, toi, dans Amazon lily.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Pour quoi faire ? En plus si je vais là-bas je vais me sentir paumée.

(_fort intérieur de Law : Surtout, tu vas te paumer._)

Je me demande à quoi il pense... Bon sinon j'ai autre chose à faire moi!

-Bon je vais manger... et toi tu manges pas ?

-J'ai pas faim.

-Après t'étonnes pas si t'es tout maigre !

-C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ?

Ah, j'ai parlé trop vite.

-Euh... rien du tout ! J'y vais hein !

Je m'éclipse avant qu'il ne relève autre chose...

Mais y a plus personne qui fait la queue ?! Ouh là et puis il y a quelqu'un qui s'est énervé le plateau de la viande est coupé en deux!

Bon c'est pas grave, je prends ma part et je vais m'asseoir plus loin...

« Patatrak ! »

mais c'est quoi encore tout ce vacarme?! On dirait que ça vient du navire...

-Mais arrêtes Chapeau de Paille ! Tu vas tout détruire !

Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

-ACE ! JE VEUX VOIR ACE !

Woo il est toqué ce type, il vient de faire voler je sais pas quoi du bateau et maintenant ben... il tombe du ciel. Il a le pouvoir de voler? Ah non il s'écrase comme une enclume trop lourde. Je commente à voix haute:

-Il va pas bien lui ?!

-ACE! ACE! AAACCCEEEE !

Il court partout et Sachi, Penguin et Bepo ont dû mal à l'empêcher de se blesser. C'est vraiment panique à bord, sauf qu'on est à terre. Bon, Luffy c'est débarrassé de ses poursuivants, il est en train de tout casser sur son passage dans Amazon Lily.

**Tin tin tin tin tin^^ Bref, à suivre quoi :D**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hellow! Bon je tiens à prévenir que j'aurais du retard sur le prochain post, je serais en vacances ailleurs pendant au moins la première semaine^^**

Chapitre 12 :

Partie 1 : Nouvel objectif pour Law !

Mis à part Chapeau de Paille qui fait un raffut pas possible sur Amazon Lily ça va...

En fait non. Mais d'où va-t-il défoncer le haut du bateau de Law et qui plus est le quart de la moitié d'un dixième de la forêt sauvage d'Amazon Lily?!

En fait j'ai essayé de m'y promener tout à l'heure mais... Ben je me suis fais attaquée par un tigre géant un petit peu trop câlin, j'ai failli mourir dévorée par une plante à croc avant de tomber sur une amazone, de faire fuir sa proie et de me faire réprimander. Résultat je crois que je vais rester ici bien sagement... ou presque.

Tiens, Sachi a l'air très occupé à scruter dans sa longue vue.

-Eh y a un Roi des Mers à l'horizon !

Il se la fait piquer par Penguin qui confirme:

-Ouais... il semble se battre...

Un Loire des mers c'est pas un gros poisson très méchant qu'il faut pas approcher en temps normal? S'il se bat ça m'intéresse! Je prends à mon tour avec plus ou moins de délicatesse(Penguin a traversé la moitié du golf en volant) pour regarder et commente:

-Eh fais voir... wah trop cool !

On constate beaucoup d'éclaboussure autours du montre marin qui se bat avec quelque chose de trop petit pour que j'arrive à le discerner. En tout cas c'est spectaculaire! Tiens c'est rouge...

-Euh... il est mort ?

Sachi me prends la longue vue comme un bourrin et commence:

-C'est vrai... ah ouais ! Attendez ce qui vient de le tuer arrive...

Avant qu'il n'ajoute autre chose, je le frappe et râle:

-Me pique pas ce qui m'appartient !

Penguin, tout en bosses et en bandages, remarque en geignant:

-Mais c'est à moi...

Je lui jette un regard très très méchant.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Il déglutit puis sifflote en regardant le ciel.

-Non rien...

Bon en attendant le truc qui a tuer le pauvre petit Loire vient vers nous... Il doit être super balèze! Au moins autant que Trfalgar quoi!

Ah c'est un homme ! Un vieux bonhomme aux cheveux qui oscillent entre le gris et le blanc (faudrait qu'ils arrivent à se décider) et aux yeux un peu flippants sur les bords. Bon la moindre des politesses c'est de dire...

-Bonjour !

Il me répond d'un air distrait:

-Bonjour...

Penguin, Sachi et Bepo, la mâchoire déboîtée, s'exclament à l'unisson:

-C'est Rayleigh le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Je capte pas bien là... Ils ont dit trop de choses compliquées en même temps...

-Le seigneur de quoi ? Ray- qui ? Eh papy tu fais quoi ici ?

Tous, complètement choqués, me réprimande encore une fois dans un bel ensemble de voix masculines:

-Mais comment tu lui parles ?!

-Bah quoi ?

Sérieusement, c'est quoi leur problème? Ils m'étonnent là! Rally explique:

-J'étais sur un bateau quand celui-ci a coulé, je me suis dirigé vers l'île la plus proche où un Roi des Mers m'a attaqué.

Avec des gestes de euh... boxe dangereux, je m'écrie:

-uais bah c'était trop cool quand vous l'avez explosé ! Ya ya !

Pourquoi il me regarde avec cette tête? Tiens voilà Law qui s'incruste!

-Ne faites pas attention à elle... Vous n'êtes vraiment là que pour cette raison ?

Hey! C'est pas juste!

-On peut rien vous cacher hum ? remarque le Seigneur des Cerbères. Je suis aussi là pour Luffy.

-Le Chapeau de Paille hein ? Bon nous levons l'ancre.

En même temps que l'équipage, je m'étonne:

-Hein ?

-Ne discutez pas !

Tandis que les idiots lancent leur habituel "Oui capitaine" moi j'en suis encore à analyser les mots. C'était quoi le rapport entre de la paille et une ancre?

Après un sacré remue-ménage, nous nous retrouvons quelques instants plus tard sur le pont du navire avec Law qui a apparemment un truc important à nous dire...

Ah mince il l'a déjà dit?

-QUOI ?!

D'accord, tout l'équipage s'étonne, ça doit être spcial. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai pas entendu!

-Tu peux répéter ?!

-C'est pourtant simple, dit Law en haussant les épaules, nous ne partons plus à la recherche du One Piece.

Nous tirons tous une tête de gamin de quinze ans qui vient d'apprendre que sa mère n'était pas son père et que son père n'était pas sa mère euh... c'était peut-être l'inverse enfin...

-Ne faites pas cette tête, remarque Trafalgar, le trésor ne disparaîtra pas de si tôt. Nous allons juste suspendre la chasse au trésor.

-Mais...

C'est pas une raison!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous aurons la place que nous convoitons.

Euh... attendez, pourquoi tout le monde se met à danser et à crier... Et à chanter aussi...

-Vive le capitaine ! Vive le capitaine !

On est vraiment envahi par les abrutis enfin bon... Je me tourne vers Law et demande:

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu ne pars pas à la ''chasse au trésor'' comme tu le dis si bien ?

Bon ils peuvent pas s'arrêter derrière là ?! Je vais aller en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre si ça continue!

-J'ai des projets qui vont concerner le gouvernement...

Partie 2 : Chasse... aux pirates ?!

Bref, après la nouvelle d'hier, Law a donné de nouvelles directives que je trouve étranges:

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi trouver des pirates ?

Il hausse les épaules et répond d'un air indifférent:

-Parce que un point c'est tout.

Ah... c'est pas drôle... Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se borne à rien me dire! C'est pas comme si j'allais comprendre quelque chose de toute façon!

Il donne les ordres aux autres et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sachi nous signale qu'un bateau est en vue.

-Très bien nous allons l'aborder, toi Marina tu restes ici !

-Hein ? Pourquoiiii ?

Surtout que c'est pas juste! Pourquoi il irait et pas moi d'abord?

-Parce que c'est pas de ton âge.

-Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai...

Même que la dernière fois j'ai même massacré un capitaine! Bon j'étais pas toute seule mais c'est tout comme... En plus ceux-là ont l'air d'être fraîchement débarqués sur Grand Line... J'insiste encore sur l'injustice de cette décision avant qu'il ne conclue:

-Si ça l'est, de toute manière tu ne discutes pas mes ordres

-Pff c'est pas juste !

Bon bah finalement je dois rester sur le navire, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'y aller ? Je rentre dans ma cabine sauf que comme je m'ennuie bah je sors.

C'est ce moment que choisit mon estomac pour tambouriner dans le couloir.

-Rahhh... j'ai faim !

Ni une ni deux, je me faufile dans la cuisine à la raie et la rhubarbe de Jean Bart qui était censé la surveiller et pique de la nourriture, de toute manière il y a plus grand monde sur le navire alors c'est pas un gros baraqué qui râle parce qu'on l'a pas embarqué qui va m'arrêter.

Je finis de manger, bon il en met du temps Trafalgar ! Tiens quand on parle d'une loupe... le voilà qui revient, y a Sachi qui tient une boîte avec un air dégoûté. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien y avoir là-dedans... On pourrait y mettre au moins quinze fois mon poing! Je déclare:

-Ah vous en avez mis de temps !

_(note pour piger ce qui se passe : Pour que Trafalgar ait son titre de grand corsaire il prend les cœurs des pirates avec sa technique. Voilà pourquoi il cherche des pirates.)_

-Désolé, s'excuse faussement Law.

-Dis pas des choses que tu penses pas !

-Et toi ne me donne pas d'ordres !

Rah mais il m'énerve!

-Je fais ce que je veux !

Ouh là c'est quoi ce regard limite menaçant là?

-Vraiment ?

Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça?

-Euh... bon ça va t'as gagné ch'uis désolée !

Pour quoi l'équipage est-il si admiratif?

-Capitaine vous êtes trop fort !

Ils m'énervent eux!

Une demi-journée plus tard, ça recommence:

-Capitaine bateau en vue !

j'en ai marre de me démonter le cou...

-Tu sais que t'as pas besoin de grimper sur le mât avec ta longue vue ? Il est pas loin.

Il me répond de façon exaspérée:

-Ouiii...(_Sachi en son fort intérieur: Au moins comme ça tu me sautes pas dessus pour me la piquer, ma longue vue._)

-C'est un bateau pirate... constate Law après avoir observé la grand voile où s'entrecroise deux épées ensanglantées sous un crâne mal dessiné dont on voit pas les yeux mais seulement les dents pointues!

Ah ça me revient...

-Ah ouais je me connais celui-là !

Tous ceux autours de moi s'exclament:

-Ouah elle connaît quelque chose en rapport avec la piraterie !(_leur fort intérieur : Bon c'est bien beau mais moi je le connais pas ce bateau..._)

-C'est qui alors ? me demande Law.

-C'est le bateau de mon frère !

**Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Rendez vous dans un peu plus d'une semaine ! :p Il était peut-être un peu plus court que d'habitude, désolée!  
**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Youhou c'est moi! J'avais bien dis que je serais en retard x) Merci de vos reviews et le blabla qui va avec hein... Bon bon alors la suite...**

Chapitre 13:

Partie 1 : Famille de tarés !

C'est quoi cette manie qu'ils ont tous à me regarder avec des yeux de poisson lune frit à la poêle et jeté sur un tas d'ordures juste en face d'un gros matou?

-Le bateau de ton frère ?!

-Bah oui pas la peine de répéter.

C'est également un de leurs défauts qui me tape sur le système. Et puis ils ont cas comprendre! Law y arrive très bien! La preuve:

-Lequel ?

Ça c'est une question pertinente! Et voilà Sachi qui rajoute son grain de poivre...

-Comment ça lequel ? Elle en a combien ?

Ah. Bonne question tiens. Combien j'en ai? Mon père s'est remarié cinq fois, il a gardé la garde de tous les gosses pour être sûr d'avoir un héritier "capable". Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Bref il faudrait peut-être que je réponde...

-Je sais pas, la plupart de ma famille je la connais pas mais lui il a que deux ans d'écart avec moi alors je le connais bien !

-Ah, tu parles de Yurin alors, suggère Law.

Je hoche la tête frénétiquement. Penguin, sortit de sa semi torpeur d'incompréhension, demande:

-Vous le connaissez capitaine ?

-Trop long à expliquer.

C'est sûr qu'il le connaît de loin. Je confirme:

-Ouaip c'est Yuyu.

(_fort intérieur de tous le reste de l'équipage, Law comprit : Elle arrêtera jamais avec ses surnoms ?_)

À quoi il pense quand il me regarde avec leurs têtes d'idiots n'ayant jamais touché à une question philo-en-trique de toute leur vie? Et pourquoi personne ne bouge aussi? On parle de mon frère là!

-Bon allez on va lui faire coucou ? Ça fait sept ans que je l'ai pas vu !

Je me tourne vers Trafalgar. De mon air le plus implorant possible, je quémande:

-Allez s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît !

Avec un soupir qui ne traduit pas ses pensées les plus profondes, il lâche en haussant les épaules:

-Bon ça va on y va...

Je saute littéralement de joie!

-Youpi !

Sachi qui pensait s'être assez éloigné pour pas que je l'entende, grogne:

-Punaise je la sens mal encore cette histoire là...

Je le foudroie du regard, mon frère n'est pas une punaise!

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Non non...

Le bateau change enfin de direction, je m'exclame:

-Allez plus vite !

-Mais on vient à peine de changer de cap ! riposte Law.

N'ayant aucun argument sous la main, je lâche seulement:

-Ouais bah plus vite quand même !

Pourquoi a-t-il une si grosse goutte de sueur sur le front? S'il a trop chaud il a qu'à enlever son pull! Et en plus on verra tous ses jolis tatouages!

On arrive enfin devant le bateau, légèrement plus grand que celui de Law, tout en bois de qualité venu de Water Seven. Ça a l'air de s'agiter à bord mais pas grave.

Je me retrouve donc sur le pont en train d'agiter les bras alors que tout l'équipage du navire d'en face m'a déjà vue.

-Eh ho ! Yuyu !

Ah il sort enfin de sa cabine c'est pas trop tôt ! Je saute(sans qu'on me l'ai demandé) sur le pont du navire de mon frère et court sans me préoccuper du reste de l'équipage vers la première tête blanche que j'aperçois.

-Coucou !

Il met cinq secondes avant de m'identifier.

-Marina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yurin a les cheveux blancs comme moi, si bien qu'on a presque l'impression qu'il les a trempé dans un pots de peinture. Ses yeux sont d'un joli violet et on a souvent l'impression qu'il prépare les quatre cent coups.

Avant qu'il ne me demande mon avis je saute dans ses bras.

-Ouais je suis trop contente de te voir !

Le visage violacé comme si je l'étranglais, il articule difficilement:

-Oui... moi aussi... argh... lâche moi tu veux bien ?

Je le relâche. Il se masse le ,coup comme si quelqu'un avait prit une corde et tenté de le pendre. Je lance directement la conversation tandis qu'il reprend son souffle en haletant.

-Sinon ça va pour toi, elle est à combien ta prime ?

Son regard dérive vers le navire tout en jaune de Traffy. Il me répond:

-180 millions...

-Ah ! Moins haute que Trafalgar !

Il me répond distraitement puis désigne le bateau de Law.

-Je sais... c'est son navire non ?

Je hoche la tête avec vigueur.

-Ouais, classe hein ? Il va sous l'eau !

Avec un air toujours aussi évasif, il remarque:

-Ah ouais moi aussi je vais aller à l'archipel des Sabaondy.

Alors alors... Sabaody=revêtement=île des hommes poissons=Nouveau Monde.

-Pour aller dans le Nouveau Monde ? Super on va peut-être se revoir là-bas alors !

Ah, ses yeux se sont enfin fixés sur moi c'est pas trop tôt! C'est assez pénible de lui faire la conversation quand il a la tête ailleurs!

-Au fait...

Tiens l'atmosphère joviale (ou presque) qui régnait sur ce pont vient de tomber d'un coup en une autre ténébreuse... Mon frère vient de passer en "mode démon".

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir hein ?!

Je l'imite immédiatement et répond sur le même ton agressif:

-Je te signale que t'es pas un exemple OK ?!

Après un bref échange de grognements plus ou moins humains, mon frère retombe en mode "normal" et s'exclame:

-Bon c'est pas grave il est où Trafalgar ?

Je commence ma réponse distraitement avant de soudainement comprendre où il veut en venir...

-Sur le navire... mais tu vas pas remettre _ça_ ?!

-Et pourquoi pas !

Je lui lance un regard menaçant et grogne:

-Parce que pas touche !

Il se range immédiatement et lance:

-D'accord, mais au Nouveau Monde tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

Ça laisse une petite marge... Je hoche la tête.

-Ça marche !

Il arbore un petit sourire satisfait.

-Parfait ! Bon je vais devoir passer à la prochaine île indiquée sur le log pose -l'île des hommes poissons, donc Sabaody- alors je te laisse mais fais attention, la piraterie c'est pas pour toi.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Je te le dis c'est tout...

Je comprends pas vraiment où il veut en venir mais peu importe.

-OK, bon à plus alors !

-Salut !

Tout-le-pot de la situation: je suis montée sur un navire pour faire un échange de quinze minutes avec son capitaine. Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose tout ça...

Je monte sur le navire où les autres qui n'ont pas bougé durant ce petit quart d'heure me regardent bizarrement.

-Bah quoi ?

Dans un bel ensemble, ils lâchent:

-Famille de dingues !

Je crois qu'ils ont vu, de loin, la conversation certes assez animée vers la fin...

Ah je vais tous les tuer... sauf Law bien sûr ! Lui de toute façon il a rien dit il est habitué.

Partie 2 : Île !

Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie! Y a même pas un petit poisson qui veut bien me parler... je suis affalée sur la rambarde du pont et regarde, menton sur mes bras croisés, les rayons du soleil qui chatouillent les vagues... c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elles s'agitent non?

-Capitaine il y a une île en vue, remarque Sachi l'œil morne dans sa longue vue.

Il m'a l'air fatigué. Il faut dire qu'hier je l'ai pas lâché pour tout les commentaires désobligeants qu'il a essayé de glisser dans mon dos sur mon frère!

-On va accoster pour des provisions alors, remarque Law qui lui aussi semble s'ennuyer... à moins qu'il ne soit fatigué?

Des provisions? C'est vrai qu'il restait déjà pas grand chose dans le frigo quand je suis passée la dernière fois...

Je jette un coup d'œil à la fameuse île, elle a pas l'air très attractive, il y a une petite ville au bord de la mer, pas mal de marchand qui se dispute la plage de sable fin... Sinon on peut voir un petit amoncellement de maisons plus au centre, le reste c'est de la forêt et de la plaine.

-Pourquoi on va pas dans le Nouveau Monde ?

C'est sûr que là-bas il y aurait des îles bien plus amusantes! Law me répond:

-Parce que j'ai encore des choses à faire ici et qu'il vaut mieux être préparés non ?

Je le regarde avec un air ironique et lance:

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Moi qui devait te retenir par le pull pour pas que tu te battes avec n'importe qui !

-Eh raconte pas ma vie !

Mais elle est très intéressante sa vie! J'ai même été présente pendant une grande partie tiens! Je lui fais un grand sourire:

-Parce que c'est faux ?

Il rougit un peu et toussote:

-Hrmm... Bref on arrive bientôt ?

Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui demande ça! Jean Bart remarque:

-On vient juste de modifier le cap capitaine.

Un peu gêné, Trafalgar retourne dans sa contemplation accentuée des nuages défilant à l'horizon.

-Euh... oui...

je m'écrie:

-Ouais allez plus vite !

Penguin qui passait par là, ne put s'empêcher de glisser un de ces petits commentaires qui m'horripilent:

-Arrête de toujours vouloir aller vite tu vas te faire vieille...

Si il croit que j'ai pas compris! Pas contente du tout, je le regard avec un air très très méchant:

-QUOI ?!

-Aaahhh !

fut son dernier cri avant que je ne l'envoies valser par dessus bord. Sachi, compatissant à la détresse de son presque pauvre compagnon, remarque:

-Dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi...

De mauvaise humeur, je remarque à son égard:

-Tu veux y passer aussi ?!

-Nan nan c'est bon !

Penguin qui sort de sa petite baignade forcée, s'exclame à l'adresse de Sachi:

-Lâcheur !

-De quoi veux-tu discuter face à un tel monstre ?

Nan mais ils en font exprès? Je prends les deux têtes et les cogne l'une contre l'autre.

-Je suis encore là vous savez !

Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Bepo s'exclam:

-On arrive !

Oubliant deux type en casquette se massant la tête, je hurle en leur brisant les tympans:

-Ah, cool !

On accoste dans un port « spécial pirates » ,d'après Penguin, je veux être la première à descendre !... loupé c'est Law. Bon oublions ça... cette ville a l'air sensas' en fait! Il y a pleins de petits magasins aux vitrines lumineuses! Trop trop bien!

-Ah ouais shopping !

Sachi, qui a décidé de me gâcher la journée, remarque:

-On est là pour des vivres t'as déjà oublié ?

Je lui lance un regard de biais:

-Mêles toi de tes affaires OK ? C'est toi le larbin pas moi. Et bouffe et shopping c'est dans le même sac.

-Pas du tout ! contre-t-il avec tout le courage qu'il lui reste encore.

Passant en "mode démon" je grogne.

-D'accord d'accord ! capitule Sachi qui ne veut plus avoir affaire à moi.

Law qui a suivi distraitement als cène, hausse les épaules tandis que je tourne la tête vers lui.

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez tant que j'ai mes provisions ce soir.

Je saute de joie. Ça m'arrive souvent ces derniers temps...

-Ouais cool ! Bon il me faut un porteur...

D'ailleurs la cible est toute désignée: un innocent petit ours blanc en combinaison qui passait par là. J'attrape Bepo et le traîne derrière moi.

-Allez, on y va gros nounours !

Sa lamentation se poursuit loin derrière nous tandis que je m'enfonce dans la ville.

-Nooon pitié...

Après deux coups de poings, l'un pour que Bepo avance et l'autre pour qu'il se taise, j'arrive en centre ville. J'adore les villes port-en-terre(=portuaires), il y a toujours des tas de choses à acheter! Je me tourne vers l'ours en presque peluche.

-Bon à ton avis, par quel magasin je commence ?

-Je sais pas, répond-il prudemment.

Je râle:

-Tu sers vraiment à rien !

-Pardon...

J'en ai marre qu'il s'excuse! Mais je vais pas perdre mon temps à le frapper...

-Bon allez, les chaussures !

**Vala vala c'est finit! À suivre dans le prochain épisode, le début ce sera un peu du blabla mais c'était histoire de l'activer un peu cette Marina.**


	14. Chapitre 14:

**Youhou me revoilà! Et la suite que vous attendiez (?) avec pardi ;)**

**La vague folle: Ah c'est sûr qu'une famille elle en a une grande! Mais de là à la découvrir en entier je sais pas si c'est possible... je sais qu'il y aura son oncle et sa grande soeur et peut-être encore un de ses frères mais sûr...**

Chapitre 14 :

Partie 1 : Comment mater un suicidaire

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je visitais les magasins et achetais tout ce qui m'intéressais. Comme Bepo roulait de gros yeux à chaque achat, je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il s'est d'abord excusé (je l'ai frappé) puis il m'a dit que ces articles étaient hors de prix. D'abord je n'ai pas compris comment un prix pouvait être dehors puisqu'on était à l'intérieur du magasin! Il m'a dit plus simplement que c'était super cher, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il parlait de viande (grosse bouffe va!) et ensuite je lui ai répondu que j'avais toujours acheter de cette façon. Rapport quantité-vie comme disait ma mère (**nda: c'est qualité-prix le mot**). Bon après il m'a plus posé de question.

Nous sortons du onzième magasin de vêtements, sans compter les cinq magasins de chaussures et les trois d'accessoires, bijoux et compagnie. Bon les trois quart du temps c'est pas vraiment intéressant... qui aurait envie de se balader avec des T-shirt à strass et paillettes? Des jeans troués? Des boucles d'oreilles de trois mètres? Pas moi en tout cas!

Bepo s'effondre par terre en portant tout mes sacs! Et mes affaires neuves alors?! Il geint:

-J'en peux plus...

Je me retourne et râle:

-Te plains pas et avance ! Il reste juste cinq magasins à faire !

Tout en sueur, il remarque:

-Mais on va bientôt devoir rejoindre le bateau...

C'est vrai qu'il avait préciser que le log pose serait rechargé vers quatre heures mais il me reste une vingtaine de minutes ça devrait aller.

-On finit d'abord !

Il commence à se relever et à ramasser les sacs éparpillés un peu partout autours de lui. Je pars devant et arrive jusqu'à une ruelle un peu sombre. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de vérifier si l'ours blanc avait bien récupérer toute mes affaires. Je me retourne.

-Au fait Bepo tu... Bepo ?

Hein ? Il a disparu ! Il m'a lâché ce baka ! Si je le retrouve je lui fait la peau ! Et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs ! Me laisser seule dans cette ruelle louche non mais oh ! D'ailleurs pourquoi je suis partie par ici moi hein?

Une voix très masculine retentit dans mon dos:

-Tu t'appelles Marina Ajemera ?

Un peu surprise, je fais volte face.

Y a un type louche qui m'adresse la parole. Il a une balafre très moche qui lui barre le torse... il devrait prendre la peine de la cacher au moins! Ne serait-ce qu'avec un t-shirt quoi ! Bref sinon il devrait penser à se laver les cheveux parce qu'ils sont noirs et sales! Bon sinon il m'avait posé une question il me semble? La moindre des politesses serait de lui répondre.

-Ouais pourquoi ?

Un rictus malsain lui étire les lèvres et il lâche:

-Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment pour que je touche la prime...

-Nan.

Il croyait pas que j'allais accepter tout de même? Bah apparemment vu sa tête si.

-Pardon ?

Je commence à énumérer:

-Je dois encore faire cinq magasins... ah oui mais il faut aussi que je retrouve Gros Nounours avant... Donc non j'ai pas le temps.

Il sort une sorte de sabre. Il grogne:

-Je ne vais pas te laisser le choix !

Il s'approche dangereusement... je menace:

-Ah t'approche pas ch'uis armée...

Mince quelle idiote ! J'ai oublié mon sabre dans ma cabine ! Pourquoi je l'ai pas le mien d'ailleurs? Je l'oublie tout le temps! Surtout que pour faire les magasins se balader avec c'est pas très naturel... Donc en fait c'est assez logique... Maintenant que j'y pense Law me rapelle toujours de l'emmener... je crois d'ailleurs qu'il l'a un peu oublier... pour une fois que j'en aurais besoin! Je jure tout haut:

-Zut ! J'aurais dû écouter Law !

-Law ?

Tiens c'est quoi cet air peu rassuré? Me dites pas que rien que l'idée d'un superplanète lui fait peur! Quel bedaine!(=aubaine) Je prends mon air le plus terrifiant et dit d'une voix basse:

-Ouais, Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort... ça te dit rien ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais! Il commence à flipper! Surtout que le super titre de Law que je trouve trop classe ben il est pas très rassurant!

-Le... chirurgien... ?

J'essaie de me faire encore plus terrifiante... tiens je vais m'inspirer des sorcières des histoires...

-Oui... il va venir de découper en tout petits morceaux niark niark !

Comme un poulet(=boulet) il lâche son arme et balbutie:

-Que... que...

Ah il l'a enfin lâchée ! Pas trop tôt! Et c'est parti ! Je lui saute dessus, lui fous un bon coup de poing en pleine poire et pendant qu'il est encore sonné je l'achève à coups de talons. En fait ce type est pas louche il est suicidaire! Je m'époussette les mains, satisfaite au-dessus de cet homme bizarre agonisant par terre.

-Et voilà ! 'Fallait pas m'chercher !

-Argh... c'est quoi ce monstre...

Je tourne la tête de tous les côtés.

-Où ça un monstre ?

La face écrasée contre les dalles froides de la ruelle, il s'époumone avec l'air qu'il lui reste encore:

-Mais TOI !

Hein? Il m'insulte? Je le frappe et m'écrie:

-Me manque pas de respect abruti ! Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir au moins ?

il essaie de comprendre mais ça a pas l'air de s'illuminer là-haut.

-Hein ?

Je lève les yeux - et les mains - au ciel.

-Et en plus t'as le cerveau ramollo !

Le type bête reste planter là, tout en bosses et en bleu, un "Euh..." encore présent dans sa gorge.

Je me rappelle soudain que... Mince je vais être en retard moi ! J'abandonne le type là en disant:

-Bon, je te laisse...

Pressée, je sors de la ruelle et...

« Paf ! »

Propulsée en arrière je tombe par terre puis identifie en un quart de tour la personne qui m'est rentrée dedans.

-Bepo espèce de sale ours ! Pourquoi tu m'as lâché ?! A cause de toi je me suis fait agressé par un type pas net !

Il replonge dans sa déprime habituelle et s'excuse:

-Pardon tu marchais trop vite...

Je mets les poings sur les hanches et gronde sévèrement:

-Ah ! Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant ?!

Il tremble un peu puis bafouille:

-N... non !

Je hausse les épaules et lâche:

-Bon allez on rentre tant pis !

Partie 2: Sans titre...

Ça y est on est rentré, j'aperçois le bateau! Il était plus loin que ce que je pensais... oh-ho y a Law qui arrive et qui a pas l'air content...

-Non mais tu fichais quoi ? T'as vu l'heure ?

Je crois justement que j'en ai une de retard... oups. Enfin c'pas sûr.

-Bah non j'ai pas de montre.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors rien.

Il soupire puis demande:

-Bon alors t'as fait quoi pour être en retard ?

Pas honteuse du tout, je désigne Bepo:

-Ah c'est de sa faute !

il reste sceptique et réclame:

-Et en détails plus précis ?

Plus précis? Euh...

-Bah je faisais les boutiques et il m'a lâché parce que soi-disant je marchais trop vite.

Il jette un coup d'œil à la demi tonne de sacs que l'ours en peluche a laissé, essoufflé, à côté du bateau et murmure:

-Je le comprends...

-Comment ça tu le comprends ? Il a pas d'excuses !

Il regarde Bepo puis moi avec un air entendu:

-C'est toi qui n'a pas d'excuse, il ne devait pas être très loin s'il te suivait donc tu étais déjà en retard.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si intelligent? C'est pas juste! D'ailleurs j'ai oublié un petit détail...

-Bah à la base non mais après je suis tombée sur ce type donc ça a dû me retarder...

-Quel type ? me demande-t-il d'un air pas convaincu.

Je me souviens de quelque chose.

-Ah c'est vrai je voulais t'dire, t'es une super arme de dissuasion tu sais !

Il comprend pas visiblement.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

M'enfin si je lui dis il va peut-être pas apprécié... quoique d'habitude il s'en montre-fiche alors... Tiens Bepo a fini de charger toutes mes affaires sur le navire. Il a été vachement lent!

-De rien, de rien... rien du tout !

Il a pas l'air convaincu du tout et se plonge dans ses pensées. Penguin, qui observe l'horizon avec sa longue vue, se charge de l'en extirper:

-Capitaine ! La marine est en vue !

Il se tourne vers le membre de l'équipage à la caquette avec son nom dessus et demande:

-La marine ? Combien ?

On peut voir une petite goutte de sueur qui défile le long de la mâchoire de Penguin qui répond:

-Euh... beaucoup...

Je m'exclame:

-Tu sais pas compter ou quoi ?

Law hausse les épaules et lance:

-Ça me suffit, on s'immerge, vite !

Les autres s'empressent d'obéir, ils auraient presque l'air affolés, Trafalgar se tourne vers moi.

-Bon, on rentre à l'intérieur.

À l'intérieur? Mais il fait beau dehors!

-Euh... pourquoi ?

Agacé, il lâche en partant devant:

-Tu as deux options, te noyer ou te faire tuer par un boulet de la marine.

Je lui cours après.

-D'accord d'accord ! Je rentre !

L'immersion s'en suit après quelques minutes. Je n'aime vraiment pas tout ces craquements... enfin il y a toujours un avantage aux inconvénient... Je rattrape Trafalgar avant qu'il ne s'esquive.

-Eh attends ! C'est où qu'on regarde dehors ? Tu sais l'objet là...

Il paraît d'abord ne pas comprendre puis dit:

-Ah le périscope...

-Ouais c'est ça !

-Demande à Bepo je suis occupé.

Hein? Non mais c'est quoi cette manière de s'esquiver? Qu'il dise tout de suite qu'il veut pas m'y conduire au moins on sera fixé! Et après je me vengerais en l'embêtant... et en mettant ma vie en jeu par la même occasion... Ouais, c'est pas une bonne idée... enfin...

-Occupé à quoi ?

Bah de toute manière il est déjà parti. Il va super vite quand il s'agit de partir sans que je le remarque et avant que je le rattrape. Je cherche gros nounours et le trouve rapidement au détour d'un couloir jaune canari.

-Ah t'es là !

Il semble râté un battement de cœur et s'écrie:

-Aah !

Je le frappe pour le faire taire et lâche:

-Tais-toi et montre moi le truc pour voir autours...

Ouh... j'ai peut-être frappé un peu fort vu la taille de sa bosse...

-Le périscope...

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me rattraper? Ce nom est trop compliqué y a qu'eux pour le retenir!

-Oui bon allez ! Vite !

**Le pauvre Bepo x'D Une de mes parties de l'histoire préférée va bientôt venir j'ai hâte de l'écrire^^ Review?:3**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hellaw c'est moi^^**

**La Vague folle: Merci^^**

**Mufy: Oui il en a besoin, mais elle l'a pas trop passé à tabac ça va^^**

Chapitre 15:

Partie 1 : Bouffe & questions.

En attendant de remonter je suis aller voir ce que faisait les autres dans la pièce commune du navire -où on ne trouve jamais Law d'ailleurs - mais quand je suis arrivée les discussions se sont tues. Bepo se roule par terre en inondant le bâtiment de sa sueur, c'est dégoûtant. Pourquoi fait-il ce cirque à chaque fois qu'on va sous l'eau? C'est pénible à la fin ! Il geint de sa voix étouffée:

-Alleeeeeez remontons !

Bon j'en ai ras le bol de l'entendre là ! Je le frappe histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Quoiqu'il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup...

-Souffre en silence ! Law a dit qu'on remonterait à la prochaine île.

Une belle bosse lui pousse sur le crâne. Je frappe pourtant pas si fort que ça... c'est lui qui est fragile chuis sûre.

-Adieu monde cruel...

Non mais il est sourd?

-J'ai dit QUOI ?!

Il se réfugie derrière une petite table qui soutient une sorte de vase avec un dessin de crâne. Sauf qu'il y a pas d'eau et encore moins des fleurs dedans. Quels goûts bizarres... Bon en tout cas il est pas super discret avec sa tête blanche qui dépasse. Comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs.

-Hyaaa...

Je lève les yeux au ciel... ou plutôt au plafond jaune. Ce fichu navire grince toujours, un jour ça me filera la migraine tout ça!

-Au fait quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Penguin, assit sur une chaise semble s'ennuyer ferme. Il grogne ssa tête tombant presque du poignet sur lequel elle était appuyée.

-Je sais pas.

Il semble rater un battement de cœur quand je râle:

-Tu ne sais jamais rien !

Bon visiblement on s'ennuie ici, et j'ai bien envie de savoir quand est-ce qu'on arrive... Je sors pour aller voir Jean Bart à la barre. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour du navire j'arrive à trouver le gros baraqué. Pour naviguer ils ont une sorte de cabine avec fenêtre à double vitrage, c'est assez sympa. Les "phares" du bateau permette d'y voir quelque chose dans cet océan plutôt sombre mais là on en a pas besoin parce qu'on est près de la surface et que la lumière passe sans problème. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer lui. Son regard est perdu entre la vitre et le log pose géant.

Je profite qu'il soit ailleurs pour le faire sursauter:

-Héééé on arrive quand ?

Il s'avachit presque sur la barre, enfin si on peut dire ça. On dirait plutôt un gros carré métallique boutonneux multicolore planté au milieu de la pièce qui elle-même possède des genres de machines. Je crois que Traffy avait fait allusion à une histoire de contrôle de la pression et une histoire de coque sauf que tout ça m'a donné faim et comme je comprenais rien j'ai abrégé la conversation en partant manger. Jean Bart grogne en m'appercevant:

-Quand je l'aurais décidé.

Hein? Non mais et pusi quoi encore?! On risque de jamais arriver!

-C'est pas toi qui décide d'abord !

-C'est pas toi non plus gamine ! rétorque-t-il.

-Tais-toi sale colosse !

-C'est pas une insulte ça, fait une voix derrière nous.

Law est calé contre la porte ouverte de la cabine de pilote-âge. Je l'avais pas entendu venir!

-WAa t'es arrivé quand ?!

Il hausse les épaules et fait la moue.

-Y a pas longtemps. Tu pourrais laisser Jean Bart tranquille non ? De toute manière on va manger...

Les étoiles du cosmos faisant la course dans mes yeux, je demande:

-Vrai ?

-Oui...

On croirait presque qu'il soupire! Bref passons c'est pas important ça...

Je fonce à la pièce où on bouffe et me met à table avant tout le monde. D'ailleurs le tout le monde ne tarde pas à arriver.

Après une bonne heure agrémentée de bastons pour la nourriture, je me retrouve la dernière à table. Apparemment je suis la seule a encore avoir de la place pour avaler. Je hurle en faisant claquer mes couverts sur la table:

-Encore !

Penguin a été désigné à pierre feuille ciseau comme serveur du jour (soit, victime dans ces circonstances). Il se lamente plus qu'il ne remarque:

-Mais tu vas vider le garde-manger alors qu'on vient à peine de le remplir ! Où tu mets tout ça ?

Entre deux bouchées, je consente à lui répondre:

-J't'en pose des questions ?

-Euh...

J'allais avaler encore une part de gâteau à la fraise lorsque je m'arrête tout d'un coup.

-Ça y est je crois que je suis à bloc !

Avec une petite voix pleine d'espoir, Penguin demande:

-Enfin ?

Je réfléchis un quart de seconde puis remarque:

-Ouais pour quelques heures.

Faudra m'expliquer pour quoi Penguin vient de s'écrouler là...(**réponse==de fatigue prématurée**) Il se relève soudain et s'exclame:

-Au fait je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tu viens de le faire baka !

-Euh... désolé.

Tiens, ils font tous comme bepo aujourd'hui?

-'Pas grave(**nda : pour une fois^^ elle doit être de bonne humeur**), alors ?

Il semble prendre son courage (s'il en a) à deux mains et demande rapidement:

-Pourquoi c'est toujours nous que tu martyrise et pas le capitaine ?

Toute ma bonne humeur de l'après-repas vient de s'envoler. L'atmosphère devient très sombre et lourde. Je jette un regard en biais au membre à casquette.

-Tu veux que je te martyrise VRAIMENT ?

Il s'affolle, manque de faire tomber des assiettes et entre deux acrobaties s'exclame:

-Non non surtout pas !

Enfin autrant répondre à sa question stupide:

-Bien alors je vais t'apprendre un truc, ça s'appelle le respect, r-e-s-p-e-c-t OK ?

Il rend les armes immédiatement:

-Ok ok ! Et le capitaine et toi vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Tiens il change de sujet. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il en parle, ça remonte à loin le jour où j'ai rencontré Law...

-Assez ouais, c'était marrant d'ailleurs !

Légèrement piqué par la curiosité, Penguin demande:

-Et plus précisément ?

Non mais et qu'il demande que je raconte ma vie aussi ! Pourquoi il m'interroge quand je mange ?

-Je sais pas ! Demande à Law !

-Désolé ! Te fâches pas !

-Bon t'as fini ton questionnaire ? Law a dit qu'on arriverait sur l'île bientôt et je veux être la première à descendre !

Il jette un coup d'œil aux quatre piles d'assiettes qui trônent sur la table et remarque:

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que je serais pas le premier...

C'est quoi cette remarque idiote?

-Bah évidemment puisque ce sera moi !

Partie 2 : Île sombre...

Bah finalement j'suis pas première c'est Law le premier (mais par où il passe?). Bon alors comment dire cette île est...

Je commente avec de grands yeux:

-Lugubre...

Que dire? Un petit bout de terre paumé au milieu d'un océan dépourvu de clarté se tient sous nos pieds. Une forêts d'arbres aux feuilles violettes entoure telle un anneau une sorte de colline d'herbe vert foncé. Un vent dépourvu de chaleur ballait la végétation comme la grande faucheuse passe au dessus de la tête des morts.

...

Woah mais c'est carrément trop flippant ce que je viens de dire ! Bon en tout cas l'équipage claque des dents, je ne trouve pourtant pas qu'il fait si froid, j'ai pris qu'un gilet et eux ils sont en combinaison ils devraient pas grelotter !

Je reste à observer les alentours où on a l'impression que des ombres se faufilent entre les arbres qui se dressent devant nous. Law me demande :

-T'as peur ?

-Quoi tu rigoles ? C'est trop génial ! J'ai toujours voulu aller dans une maison hantée !

Jean Bart qui deux minutes plus tôt frissonnait avec les autres s'exclame :

-Sauf que là c'est la réalité pas un manège pour gamins !

Il m'énerve à me donner des leçons ! Quand il aura un quart d'intelligence il pourra m'adresser la parole de cette façon !

-Toi le gros je t'ai rien demandé !

Ha ! Dans le mille. Sauf que j'ai pas tiré sur une cible.

-Répètes ?! s'exclame-t-il énervé.

Je me détourne totalement de lui et déclare:

-J'ai pas envie !

-Je vais te...

Law coupe jean Bart avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase et propose :

-Bon, on a une heure ou deux avant que le log pose change de cap, qui vient explorer l'île ?

Bah y a très peu de volontaires, même Jean Bart y va pas ! Oh j'ai compris...

-Bah alors le colosse ? T'as peur ?

Piqué au vif il s'exclame:

-Jamais de la vie ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec toi !

Le reste de l'équipage approuve en silence d'une voix qui se voudrait muette mais aux pensées trop transparentes:

-Il a bien raison...

Non mais ils m'énervent tous là ! Je prends mon air le plus menaçant et réclame:

-Répétez !

Ah d'un seul coup ils se font plus petit ces lâches ! Mais bon ça n'était pas le problème...

-Donc Jean Bart t'es une poule mouillée ? Franchement je savais pas...

-Je n'ai pas peur ! proteste-t-il d'une voix forte.

Ben voyons !

-Ouais c'est ça mon œil !

-Bon ça va je viens...

Et voilà qui est fait... mais j'avais pas envie qu'il vienne en fait moi !

Du coup on est trois : moi, Law et Jean Bart. Enfin il y en a un que j'ai bien l'intention de forcer à venir...

-Eh Gros Nounours viens ici !

Le fameux gros Nounours, s'étant reconnu, s'approche et demande d'une toute petite voix:

-Pourquoi ?

Comment ça pourquoi? Ça me parait évident!

-Bah tu viens avec nous. Comme ça s'il y a un monstre ou je sais pas quoi on te donne à manger et on se sauve après !(**nda : quelle belle perspective d'avenir...**)

Law qui visiblement n'est pas aussi sourd qu'il voudrait bien le faire croire s'exclame:

-Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?!

Mais pourquoi il me regarde avec cet air de reproche ?

-Bah quoi ? Moi je trouve que c'est un super plan de secours ! De toute manière Jean Bart doit pas avoir très bon goût.(insulte détournée)

Le concerné par ce compliment grogne comme une bête sauvage mais ne dit rien. Law proteste

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de sacrifier un seul membre de mon équipage !

Lui et moi pas avoir la même vision des choses. Je conteste :

-Bah t'as tort ! Il faut bien leur trouver une utilité non ?

Sceptique, il remarque en haussant un sourcil et croisant les bras, l'air borné :

-C'était pas toi qui devait te trouver une utilité à l'origine ?

Je réfléchis un quart de seconde puis m'exclame :

-Ah peut-être, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête !

Trafalgar soupire :

-Ça ne m'étonne pas...

Je le regard avec un air tout à fait innocent :

-Mais on s'en fiche là ! Ce qui compte c'est l'île !

Jean Bart qui a tout suivi, remarque:

-Tu dis vraiment que les choses qui t'arrange.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, je rétorque:

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport !

Mais si ça en a un !

-Et en plus t'es pas très intelligent...

Il retrousse ses manches.. tiens d'ailleurs il porte pas de combinaison comme les autres lui? Bizarre...

-Je vais t'étrangler !

Law qui commence à en avoir assez de toutes ces querelles, relève:

-Je ne t'en ai pas donné l'autorisation que je sache.

Bepo remarque d'une petite voix innocente à l'adresse de son capitaine :

-Bah elle elle a bien le droit de nous martyriser alors pourquoi pas n...

Pas contente pour trois sous (d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je payerais ma colère), je grogne:

-Tu veux mourir

Il se planque derrière Law et geignant:

-Non pitié !

Jean Bart saute immédiatement sur l'occasion et renchérit:

-Enfin c'est vrai ce qu'il dit capitaine elle a...

non mais c'est pas vrai ils sont tous contre moi ou quoi ?! Law le coupe dans son élan:

-Je peux savoir qui décide ici ?

Jean Bart tout penaud admet:

-Euh... toi.

Hey mais il pourrait le vouvoyer ! Enfin moi je le tutoies mais je le connais depuis plus longtemps que lui ! Et que je sache il est pas si ancien dans l'équipage on est arrivé presqu'en même temps!

-Bon alors maintenant que la question est réglée nous pouvons y aller, remarque Law l'air déjà fatigué.

Tout à fait de son avis, je m'exclame:

-Ouais super !

**Et vala vala^^ Certains de mes épisodes préférés vont suivre celui-là je suis contente^^review?:3**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Yo ho ho!(ça y est je vous la fait à la Brook) Comment va? Vala la suite^^**

**Mufy : Ouaip^^ C'est une partie qui m'avauit vraiment inspirée^^**

**La vague folle : ^^ Eh bien oui il va y avoir justement des épisodes qui vont raconter la rencontre entre Marina et Law quand ils étaient gosses^^ Si je me rappelle bien c'est un peu après la partie du manoir hantée (ces deux-là sont mes deux préférées^^)**

Chapitre 16 :

Partie 1 : Manoir hanté ?

Bon comme ils ont pas l'air de savoir exactement par où commencer l'exploration je vais faire une proposition:

-Je sais ! On va aller dans cette maison là-haut !

Jean Bart tourne la tête dans tous le sens, ne sachant pas trop où je voulais en venir.

-Où ça une mai... ah ouais.

Ça me paraît évident! À l'endroit le plus élevé on a une espèce de manoir en pierre noire et avec des corbeaux qui volent autours en poussant des cris perçants. Dire que cet idiot ne l'avait pas remarqué!

-Achètes-toi des lunettes !

Énervé il grogne:

-Tais-toi !

Je lui tire la langue en retour. Law qui semble vraiment se demander si nous emmener était une bonne idée déclare:

-Bon on y va mais je ne veux entendre ni l'un ni l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit !

Durant un petit quart d'heure on a fait que grimper l'énorme colline dans un silence d'ours en tombe. C'est marrant le navire est de plus en plus petit! Bref maintenant nous sommes devant le manoir - bien plus grand quà première vue - et deux portes se trouvent devant nous. Bon maintenant qu'on y est je peux parler.

-Ouais cool ! Euh... mais y a deux portes on prend laquelle ?

-C'est assez courant de diviser les groupes pour les rendre plus faibles...maronne Law avant de reprendre de vive voix. Bon Bepo et Jean Bart vous prenez à droite, je prends à gauche avec Marina.

Dans un bel ensemble, Bepo, moi et Jean Bart demandons:

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Law pousse le lourd battant de bronze de la porte droite et lâche:

-Comme ça je ne t'entendrai pas te chamailler avec Jean Bart et j'ai plus de chance de retrouver Bepo en vie.

Je râle:

-La confiance règne...

-T'as tout compris.

Bon en gros il veut plus m'entendre. Jean Bart s'occupe de la porte gauche et fait signe à Bepo:

-Bon alors on y va.

Bepo regarde brièvement son capitaine puis s'exclame:

-Eh je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'un nouvel arrivant dans l'équipage ! Ne donnes pas d'ordres !

Jean Bart vient de l'ignorer superbement ! Le pauvre Bepo est déjà obligé de lui courir après. Et avec ça c'est moi qui le martyrise! Je me tourne vers Law après que la porte se soit refermée.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour vérifier si personne nous attend derrière puis marmonne:

-Allons-y.

Nous entrons, c'est super sombre là-dedans, le parquet grince, y a trois chandelles qui se baladent et c'est tout.

-Waow ! Des chandelles qui volent !

-C'est pas commun... commente Law en resserrant sa prise sur son nodachi.

Je suggère innocemment:

-T'as déjà peur ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Nous avançons un peu dans le couloir. C'est marrant parce que les portraits sur les murs nous regardent...

-Ouah t'as vu les portraits ? Ils...

La porte claque derrière nous. Le bruit résonne le long des murs puis s'atténue. Law se retourne puis teste le loquet avant de constater:

-C'est verrouillé...

Avec un grand sourire, je m'écris:

-Ouah c'est une vrai maison hantée !

Il hausse les épaules puis se retourne pour faire face au couloir

-Ouais... bon avançons, au pire je découperai la porte.

Ah il est sympa de prévenir!

-D'accord, je prendrai soin de me tenir à cinq mètres de toi !

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

-Quoi ? T'as peur de moi ?

Et j'en aurais bien raison!

-Non mais j'ai pas oublié la fois où tu m'as découpé la main !

Avec un air très détaché il remarque:

-Bah c'était y a 10 ans et je maîtrisai pas tout à fait mon fruit du démon...

-Pas du tout tu veux dire !

Un drap surgit à la lueur d'une des chandelles et s'exclame:

-Bouh !

Ni moi ni Law ne bougeons. C'est quoi cette maison hantée pourrie?

-Ah non là franchement c'est pas très original, pas du tout réaliste !

Le drap après une pause de cinq minutes les "bras" levés demande(ça parle!):

-Euh... vous n'avez pas peur ?

-Non, répond catégoriquement Law.

-Bah non pourquoi ?

Une grosse goutte perle sur le drap -ça sue ça?- il remarque:

-Euh... mais vous savez où vous êtes au moins ?

Bien sûr que je le sais!

-Dans une maison hantée qui fait pas peur !

Aussi indigné qu'un drap pouvait l'être, il s'exclame:

-Comment ça "qui fait pas peur" ?!

Je hausse les épaules et dit:

-Bah je vois pas d'autre manière de l'expliquer mais franchement, rencontrer un drap, volant ou pas, bah c'est pas terrible terrible...

-Mais je suis un fantôme vous savez ! s'écrie-t-il presque désespéré.

Ah bon? J'aurais jamais cru? Enfin...

-Raison de plus pour ne pas s'inquiéter ! Tu ne feras que nous traverser !

Le fantôme va déprimer dans son coin, les "bras" entourés autours de ses genoux. Law constate:

-T'arrive même à faire déprimer un fantôme c'est dingue...

Comment ça "même"?

-Mais non c'est facile !

Il semble pas vraiment convaincu et lâche seulement :

-Bon, peu importe, continuons à avancer.

-J'te suis !

Plus on avance moins y'a de chandelles et plus il fait noir. En plus le plancher grince. Il est vieux de combien de temps ce manoir? Et avec toutes ces toiles d'araignées... c'est très mal entretenu ! Trois pas plus loin le sol s'ouvre sous nos pieds.

-AH!

On tombe on tombe et puis...

"Sbam"

Partie 2 : Manoir hanté deuuux... (ou comment les voix flippantes à l'écrit ben c'est pas facile à faire)

Bah moi ça va, Trafalgar je sais pas je lui suis tombé dessus. J'espère qu'il va bien.

-Bon ça va t'es pas mort ?

Après un bref instant sa voix neutre retentit:

-Si.

Et il se fiche de moi en plus !

-Les morts ne parlent pas.

-Bah t'es lourde je vais mourir étouffé.

Hein? Non mais il exagère !

-Ah bah ça fait plaisir !

Il gigote et souligne :

-Y a que la vérité qui fâche.

-N'importe quoi !

On le sent qui perd patience.

-Mais pousse-toi quand même !

Je me lève, lui pareil. On ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ici ! Si je savais pas que Law était là je me serais dit qu'il était parti !

-Bon on est où là ? Je vois que dalle !

D'ailleurs j'ai toujours trouver cette expression étrange... parce que je ne vois même pas les dalles du sol ! Law remarque exaspéré :

-Parce que tu crois que je vois quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Laisse tomber.

Je n'ai rien à laisser tomber ! Je remarque :

-Tu sers à rien !

-Toi non plus je te signale !

J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Faute d'argument je me détourne et râle :

-Bah t'es pas drôle !

Alors que j'essayais en vain de distinguer quelque chose dans ce noir total, une voix légèrement aiguë résonne dans - je suppose - la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes tombés :

-Alors comme ça on a pas peur de _mon _manoir...

-Qui est là ? demande Law d'une voix menaçante.

Je remarque :

-Ah c'est pas moi qui va te le dire.

-Je m'en doute...

Bah en attendant personne ne s'est montré. D'ailleurs même si cette personne se montrait on ne la verrait pas. Quoique maintenant je commence à distinguer quelques formes.. sombres sur un fond sombre. Bon j'en ai marre il ou elle est où celui ou celle qui parle?

-Dites je-sais-pas-qui, vous savez que c'est lâche de se planquer dans le noir ?

Ah je l'ai énervé vu le ton de sa voix :

-Que... espèce de... !

Il s'est pas montré pour autant ce lâche ! Je me tourne vers Law... qui est plus là ! Enfin je crois. Je bouge la main, elle rencontre le vie. Conclusion, il est vraiment plus là. Et j'y vois pas encore assez pour savoir par où il est parti ! Il va tout de même pas me laisser toute seule !

-Hé !

Aucune réponse.

Mince il est où ? Bon tant pis je vais avancer sans lui, quittes à me prendre un mur... Tiens un squelette pendu à un fil. Au moins quelque chose que je vois bien c'est déjà ça. Ou alors s'est fait exprès ? Bon...

-Oï ! Salut !

Comme sidéré, je-sais-pas-qui s'étonne :

-Tu parles à un squelette ?

Et ça lui semble si étonnant que ça?

-Bah je parle bien à un lâche qui se planque dans le noir alors pourquoi p...

Wah je viens de me faire attaquer par une armada de fourchettes ! Bon bien sûr je l'ai évité mais franchement... J'esquisse un grand sourire provocateur (qui ne risque pas d'être vu) et lance :

-Loupé !

-Tu ne pourras éviter la peur bien longtemps... remarque l'inconnu d'une voix des plus sombre.

Rah il me saoûle. Enfin c'est sûrement le propriétaire donc ça explique beaucoup de chose quand )à cet endroit...

-Ben je vais t'dire un truc : il est barbant ton manoir.

-... ! Je ne te permets pas... !

Ben voyons et il se croit le chef maintenant !

-Tu peux ne rien me permettre je m'en fou ! Bon, il est où Law ?

Le changement soudain de sujet semble intéressé je-sais-pas-qui.

-Le type qui t'accompagnait ?

-Ouaip !

-Je sais pas.

Encore un qui sert à rien ! Je lâche d'un air tout à fait exaspéré :

-Waaa... en fait tu sais pas grand chose toi !

-Eh bien... oh et puis zut ! Je ne vais pas me faire emmerder par une gamine !

-Qui c'est que tu traites de gamin ? demande alors une voix familière.

-Ah, coucou !

Il en aura mis du temps ! Bref, Law vient d'arriver avec une torche, maintenant on peut voir le visage de je-sais-pas-qui.

**Et voilà qui est fait^^ Au fait je tiens à prévenir : dans environs deux semaines je pars aux USA donc bon je vais avoir un énoooorme retard désolée T-T**


	17. Chapitre 17 :

**Yo! Dernier ou avant dernier chapitre avant que je me tire yo! (désolée overdose de naruto x'D bon ça va me calme...)**

**Bref voici la suite !**

**Mufy: C'est vrai qu'après je suis vraiment partie dans un délire^^ Surtout quand ils s'engeulent... euh bon je vais pa stout raconter XD**

**La vague folle : Mais oui il est posté^^ et avec un peu de chnace je pourrais en sortir un autre avant de partir pour deux longs mois... ouch c'es long **

Chapitre 17 :

Partie 1 : Heiiiiinnnn ?(**un titre très constructif comme vous pouvez le constater..**.)

Non mais j'y crois pas ! Y a p't'êt' de la lumière maintenant mais va falloir m'éclairer moi ! C'est qu'un gosse ? Il m'arrive même pas à la poitrine ! Bon il doit avoir quoi... une douzaine d'années... En tout cas il est très maigre, il nage littéralement dans sa veste ! Même si elle contient pas d'eau. Bref j'exprime mon incompréhension:

-Quoiiiii ?

Ce gamin a les cheveux châtains assez courts et des yeux rouges - ça c'est le côté flippant - et sinon il affiche un air boudeur.

-Zut vous m'avez trouvé !

Law réplique d'un ton railleur :

-Il suffisait d'avoir un peu de lumière.

Le gamin fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. En tout cas y a un truc qui va pas...

-Une seconde ! C'est ce gamin qui se fout de nous depuis le début ?

Il croise les bras et regarde intensément ses pieds - ou plutôt ses baskets.

-Bah ouais ! Mais vous deux vous êtes pas drôles comparé à l'ours et au colosse.

L'ours et le... ah OK !

-Ah tiens c'est vrai qu'ils sont là eux aussi, je les avais oublié.

-Quel esprit d'équipe, remarque Law avec un ton de réprimande.

Je hausse les épaules.

-De toute manière j'm'en fou d'eux.

-Vraiment ?

Ah mais il m'énerve avec ses questions gênantes lui !

-Tais-toi on est pas là pour ça de toute manière !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Bah j'aurais du m'y attendre à celle-la ! Je réprime un gros soupir d'exaspération avant de mes tourner vers le gosse.

-Bon toi...dis-je d'une voix sourde avant d'entrer en "mode dragon". Faire peur aux gens c'est pas un jeu ok ?! Ou en tout cas pas un jeu de gosse !

Il détourne les yeux avec un air dédaigneux. sale môme !

-Bah il faut bien que je trouve un truc à faire.

Je comprends pas là. Ça devait se voir vu qu'il explique :

-Je ne peux pas quitter cette île je sais pas nager !

Pas nager ? Pas quitter ? 12 ans non ?

-Hein ? Eh ho t'as quand même une douzaine d'années et puis tu peux apprendre par toi-même !

Avec un air désespéré, il lâche :

-Mais en fait t'es vraiment une idiote toi !

J'entre immédiatement dans le mode "démon". C'est comme ça que l'appelait mon frère quand j'étais plus jeune donc j'ai gardé le mot .

-PARDON ?!

Les larmes aux yeux il s'excuse en bafouillant :

-Euh... désolé ! Vraiment !

J'aime pas faire pleurer les gosses. souvent y a la mère qui rapplique après !

-Bon ça va pleures pas non plus j'suis pas un monstre quand même...

Law qui jusque là était resté silencieux, glisse :

-Bah parfois on se demande...

Pff ! Si c'était pour me dire ça il aurait pu se taire !

-T'y mets pas toi !

Avec ça on a oublié la conversation précédente. Le gosse la reprend avec un air détaché.

-Je peux pas quitter cette île car j'ai mangé un fruit du démon. Le fruit de l'horreur !

Ah ça explique tout. Il continue sur sa lancée :

-Et du coup pour m'occuper je fais peur aux gens qui viennent sur cette île !

Law a l'air carrément blasé :

-Ça t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que t'aurais pu demander aux gens qui viennent sur cette île de t'emmener sur leur bateau chez toi ?

Le gosse réfléchit trente secondes avant d'avouer :

-Euh... non.

Je remarque :

-Ah bon ? Ah moi aussi j'y aurais pas pensé !

-Oui mais toi tu es un cas désespéré... remarque Law.

-Eh ! Gardes tes commentaires pour toi !

Après une minute de réflexion intensive, le gamin demande :

-Oui ben justement... vous pourriez pas m'emmener ?

Avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, Law déclare, catégorique :

-Non.

Euh... non? Mais il va rester tout seul ici ! Il va être manger par des fantômes ! Ah non c'est les siens vu que son fruit fait ce genre de choses mais...

-Euh... eh t'es pas un peu dur là ?

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? s'exclame Law en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ?

Le gosse remarque soudain :

-Dites... vous êtes amoureux ? Vous arrêtez pas de vous disputer...

Dans un bel ensemble, Law et moi nous retournons pour déclarer :

-PAS DU TOUT !

Il réplique presque innocemment :

-Ah parce que franchement on dirait.

J'aime pas les gosses.

-Va pas raconter n'importe quoi !

Law reste silencieux. il pourrait dire quelque chose ! ça le concerne lui aussi ! Enfin ce gamin me tape sur le dystème, je déclare :

-Bon, en fait je suis d'accord pour le laisser sur l'île.

-Hein ? Il connecte les fils de son cerveau avant de capter ce que je viens de dire et s'écrier : Oh non s'il-vous-plaît !

Ah non il se met à chialer maintenant ! Avec l'air le plus convaincant possible (= une apparence proche de celle d'un dragon) j'ordonne

-Ah tais-toi !

Il se la ferme... enfin ! On dirait les membres de l'équipage... Tiens d'ailleurs...

Bon en fait je viens de penser à un truc là... (**elle pense oh miracle! je sors c'est bon**)

Partie 2 : Mais oui mais oui... (d'accord je vous le concède, ces titres sont nuls.)

Je suis sûre que je viens d'avoir la meilleur idée du monde ! Reste à convaincre Law ...

-Eh en fait on pourrait peut-être l'emmener -et même le garder tant qu'on y est.

Le pauvre gamin a l'air complètement pommé. En tout cas Law lui est plutôt suspicieux.

-Et pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?

Sauf que je ne l'écoute plus. Faut gagner la sympathie du gosse d'abord !

-Écoutes je-sais-pas-qui...

-J'm'appelle Armey, me coupe-t-il en toute impolitesse.

-Hein ? Armée ? C'est un drôle de nom.

Il affiche un air de total dédain puis grogne :

-M'en fou de ce que tu penses.

Lui je vais le tuer... Bon contrôlons-nous et essayons d'afficher un air angélique...

-Peu importe, tu sais je trouve ton fruit du démon super cool !

Ma remarque semble le déstabiliser.

-Hein ? demande-t-il sans comprendre. Vraiment ?

Je hoche frénétiquement la tête.

-Mais oui mais oui...

-Ah ok, intervient Law, tu veux t'en servir pour martyriser les autres membres de l'équipage.

Hein? Que? quoi? Où et quand?

-Hein ? Lis pas dans mes pensées !

-Tu viens de te trahir, remarque-t-il avec un air fatigué.

-Eh je suis pas un jouet ! s'exclame Armey qui semble comprendre.

-Hein ? Pourquoi pas ?

Law soupire puis remarque :

-Bon pour plus de sécurité je crois que je vais le laisser sur cette île.

Moi et Armey, dans un bel ensemble, nous exclamons :

-Heinnnn ?

Law croise fermement les bras et déclare :

-Vous avez très bien entendu.

Sans réfléchir je m'exclame :

-Mais t'es un monstre !

-Et fier de l'être !

Oh une idée ! Je propose :

-Bah il a qu'à embarquer comme passager clandestin.

-Je suis encore devant toi tu sais ? remarque Law.

-Et alors ?

Eh ben il sue à grosses gouttes.

-Laisse tomber ! abandonne-t-il.

-Désolée j'ai rien à laisser tomber.

Il pousse un long et profond soupir exaspéré, je crois que c'était une expression. Je me tourne vers Armey.

-Bon alors on t'emmène tu viens ?

Il saute de joie.

-Ouais cool !

-Eh c'est moi qui décide ! s'exclame Law en me prenant le bras.

Je lui lance un regard très appuyé qu'il ignore totalement.

-Mais tu ne vas pas le laisser là tout seul n'est-ce-pas ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Eh bah mets-toi à sa place !

-Je ne suis pas à sa place.

Armey tourne la tête dans tous les sens, je riposte :

-Sans cœur !

-Et fier de l'être !

-Capitaine à la noix !

Il semble pas apprécier et prend son air le plus menaçant ... ou plutôt un de ses airs les plus menaçants parce que sinon il ficherait la chair de poule alors que là encore, ça va. ça doit être parce qu'il est fatigué. Je me demande combien d'heures il dort la nuit... enfin là je m'égare.

-Répètes un peu pour voir ?!

-Euh... Eh ! intervient Armey avant que ça ne dégénère un peu plus.

Nous nous retournons tous les deux et nous exclamons :

-QUOI ?!

Il flippe carrément et bafouille :

-Euh... je... je...

Je fais un gros effort pour me calmer puis demande :

-Alors ?

Il pointe du doigt ce qui semble être l'entrée - ouverte - de cette salle.

-Y a quelque chose qui approche.

D'ailleurs juste après on entend un grand...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Émit par plusieurs voix familières. Law remarque ironiquement :

-C'est dingue on dirait qu'ils ont Marina à leurs trousses...

Si c'est une blague j'ai pas compris.

-Je suis là moi tu sais, et je cours après personne. Au fait de qui tu parle ?

-Tu vas les voir ils arrivent.

En effet on discerne trois grandes ombres... qui finissent par entrer dans le halo de lumière.

**Tin tin tin ! Suite ua prochain épisode (si j'ai le temps de le poster avant de partir).**


	18. Chapitre 18:

**J'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour vous poster la suite, désolée d'avoir de si longues absences mais en grandes vacances je suis très absentes :'(**

**la vague folle : Oui je suis désolée -'**

**Bref voici la suite et à dans je ne sais pas combien de temps -'**

Chapitre 18:

Partie 1:

Bon le grand nuage de poussière d'une course effrénée se dissipe autours de deux silhouettes... Ah mais c'est Jean Bart et Gros Nounours !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

Law plisse les yeux pour mieux voir et marmonne:

-Je sais pas mais y a un gros truc derrière eux...

Je regarde mieux. Ah ouais ! En effet il y a une grosse masse sombre qui se découpe derrière eux et qui semble aller plutôt vite ! Ça ressemble à...

-Une araignée !

Trafalgar secoue la tête.

-T'a déjà vu une araignée géante ?

Je pointe du doigt la masse noire de plus en plus nette.

-Oui, là.

Jean Bart et Gros Nounours viennent d'entrer dans la lumière de la torche et c'est bien une grosse araignée poilue haute sur pattes qui les poursuit. Les deux idiots hurlent de terreur:

-AU SECOURS CAPITAINE !

J'esquisse un sourire narquois en voyant le gros tas de muscle freiner devant nous, encore tout fatigué de sa course poursuite.

-Bah alors Jean Bart ? T'as peur des araignées ?

Irrité, il en oublie sa peur et réplique :

-Non mais t'as vu sa taille ? Bigleuse !

-J'ai pas besoin de lunettes d'abord ! Bien sûr que je l'ai vu !

Il lève les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais complètement stupide.

-Bah alors cours !

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Une grosse goutte de sueur qui n'a rien à voir avec la fatigue apparaît sur son front. M'enfin c'est vrai qu'elle est grosse cette araignée, y a comme du venin vert qui s'écoule de ses mande-bulles.

Je me tourne vers le gamin au nom bizarre.

-Eh Armey c'est encore une création de ton fruit du démon ?

Il sursaute, l'air complètement ailleurs puis me répond :

-Non, mais cette araignée était enfermée dans une salle à la base. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il y en avait deux ou trois autres comme elle.

Je me tourne vers Law et, des étoiles pleins les yeux, m'exclame :

-Wah ! T'as entendu Traffy ? Y a une famille d'araignées géantes dans ce manoir !

Il me foudroie du regard avant de râler :

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et je suis pas sourd j'ai parfaitement entendu !

Pff qu'il est submersible (**= susceptible**)

-Bah tu réagissais pas alors je m'suis dit que t'avais l'esprit ailleurs...

-Que je sache je ne suis pas comme toi moi ! J'écoute ce qu'on me dit !

Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! Je réplique :

-J'écoute toujours moi (= gros mensonge) ! Mais toi tu m'écoutes jamais !

Jean Bart et Bepo suive l'échange en tournant la tête d'une personne qui parle à une autre. Armey n'en a rien à faire et a plutôt l'air las, l'araignée se gratte la tête sans comprendre pourquoi ces humains ne fuient pas et restent là à se disputer.

-Il faut dire que tu dis jamais rien d'intéressant, remarque Trafalgar.

-Hein ? Eh t'es pas sympa !

-Et fier de...

Il dit tout le temps ça ! J'en ai marre !

-Tu te répètes là ! Oh et puis zut vous m'énervez j'm'en vais !

S'en suit un grand silence durant lequel je tourne les talons et prend une direction au hasard.

Sauf qu'une grosse araignée baveuse me barre la route. Très énerve, je crie :

-Oh dégages toi !

Elle fait un bon de trois mètres, se cogne à un lustre et s'écrase sur le côté dans une pluie de métal et de poussière. Tiens je me fais bien obéir pour une fois ! Bon je peux passer...

J'entends la voix hésitante de Bepo derrière moi.

-Euh... capitaine vous allez la laisser partir sans rien dire ?

-Laissez-la piquer sa crise.

Tss... il en a de bonnes lui ! C'est de sa faute d'abord ! Et puis pourquoi j'ai voulu aller dans ce stupide manoir où y a des embranchements tous les dix mètres ?! Et en plus la décoration est minable! Les tableaux sont de mauvais goût et ils arrêtent pas de me regarder avec leurs yeux de vieux schnoques ! Et je me prends les pieds dans le tapis ! Ça m'énerve !

Pfff... et puis le temps est long quand y a personne à qui parler... j'ai l'impression d'être en train de marcher depuis des heures !

Et je vois pas grand chose d'ailleurs, et j'ai pris combien de fois à droite ? Aïe... je crois que j'me suis paumée, bon au moins dans le couloir d'en face y a des torches pas comme dans l'autre... mais il n'empêche que je suis perdue ! Zut je me sens bête maintenant ! Surtout que Trafalgar serait bien capable de partir sans moi ! Bon là j'ai pas trop le choix je ferais mieux d'aller tout droit...

-Tiens une porte défoncée.

Et voilà que je me retrouve à perler toute seule... m'enfin...

Je fais quoi ? Je jettes un œil dedans ? Ouais allez...

... !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Je vois rien ! La lumière du couloir est trop faible pour que je distingue bien loin ! Et y a des craquements vachement flippants qui remontent depuis le fond de la salle. Ah et c'est quoi ce truc collant ! J'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser ! Je râle tout en comprenant :

-Mais y a plein de toiles d'ar...

Je suis interrompue par le bruit sourd d'une masse lourde qui tombe derrière moi.

Partie 2 : Une araignée sur le plancher...

Une araignée géante ! Ah mais c'est qu'une araignée... Ça me rassure. Je la sermonne :

-Non mais ça va pas d'atterrir dans le dos des gens comme ça ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque moi !

Ah c'est vrai, Law dit toujours que je suis trop jeune pour avoir une crise cardiaque... mais pourquoi je pense à lui d'abord ? J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! Ou plutôt d'autres araignées... Hein attendez une seconde ! Elles sont combien là ? Et y en a de plus petites qui grouillent sur le plancher défoncé comme des insectes ! Ah, mais ce sont des insectes.

-Bougez pas je vous compte ! Alors une, deux, trois au fond à droite...

Ah mais là je compte que les plus grosses, j'ai oublié les petites un peu partout...

Bon... qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à s'approcher comme ça de moi en faisant claquer leurs mandibules ? C'est un bruit super sinistre ! On croirait qu'elles vont me manger ! C'est exactement ce qu'exprime la petite lueur dans leurs gros yeux rouges en tout cas !

-Euh... on se calme les filles !

Les filles ? Mais est-ce que ce sont seulement des filles ? C'est vrai il pourrait bien y avoir des mâles parmi euh... elles ? Bon il n'empêche que maintenant j'ai beaucoup moins envie de rester ici mais y a une énorme araignée devant la porte défoncée alors où je vais ? Bon ce qui est bien c'est qu'il n'y a pas de quatrième araignée pour boucher CETTE sortie... l'espèce de trou dans le mur qui doit mener dans une pièce adjacente là ! ... et c'est tant mieux ! Maintenant je peux y aller euh... ouais bon mais elles me suivent là !

Je passe le trou et m'éjecte tout droit dans la pièce d'à côté avant de faire un roulé-boulé qui me couvre les bras de bleus. Je peux voir les pattes des araignées qui se battent pour franchir le passage en première... au moins ça me donne un peu de temps pour prendre la poudre d'estampette ! Je me relève hélico presse haut et déchampe le plus vite possible. Je prends quelques couloirs au hasard avant de foncer tête baisser dans une masse non identifiée et de me retrouver cul par terre.

« paf »

Je grogne de douleur et m'attends à rencontrer un autre monstre baveux lorsqu'une voix parfaitement humaine et que je connais très bien s'élève de devant moi.

-Ah t'es là.

Je relève la tête et identifie pour de bon la personne.

-Hein euh... salut Law !

Il me regarde étalée par terre et remarque :

-C'est pas la première fois qu'on se voit.

-Mais salut quand même !

J'entends de sinistres craquements plus loin derrière moi... ça donne pas envie de rester là...

-Oh non les revoilà !

Il hausse un sourcil interrogatif, je m'exclame :

-Les araignées !

-Je croyais que les araignées ne te faisaient pas peur, lâche-t-il d'un air ironique.

-Bah pas à proprement dit mais quand elles font claquer leurs mandibules elles sont plus flippantes que toi quand tu as ton sourire sadique !

-Parce que je te fais peur ?

-Hein tu l'savais pas ? Enfin c'est pas vraiment le moment là... on peut y aller ?

Je me relève et trépigne sur place, sa réponse me remet carrément par terre :

-Non.

Je me relève maladroitement et demande sans comprendre :

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je veux que tu t'excuses.

Il y a comme des bruits de pattes qui courent... ça se rapproche...

-Mais c'est pas le moment !

Il garde le silence et croise les bras.

Les bruits sont de plus en plus forts...

-Bon d'accord désolée ! Vraiment !... bon on y va ?

Je le regarde avec insistance, prête à décamper à la moindre grosse bêbête poilue qui se pointe...

-Ouais... cède-t-il.

Je saute de joie et de soulagement mêlés.

-Super je te suis !

-En gros tu t'es perdue...

J'ignore sa remarque empreinte de sarcasme et le presse :

-Dépêches-toi !

-Me donnes pas d'ordres.

-Oh pff arrêtes avec ça !

-J'ai pas envie.

Je vais l'étrangler... ou pas, vu que j'y arriverai pas de toute manière et que je voudrai bien sortir d'ici moi. Bref on y va sauf qu'il va pas assez vite !

-Mais va plus vite !

-Donnes moi encore un ordre ou je te découpe en morceaux.

Mais c'est qu'il est sérieux en plus !

-Désolée !

**Voilà finish, bonnes vacances aux écoliers :)**


End file.
